A Little Light That Shines In Darkness
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Theres a bigger summary for the story inside. Rated M just to be safe. Please please review.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: I have felt the need for this, and a calling to write it. This story is rated M because of the following, it will include, serious problems such as abortion, homosexuality, drunkenness, drug addiction, racism/bullying, self-abuse, different kinds of abuse, suicide, divorce, lying, and more. To sum it all up, its about a lot of sinful things. On the positive side of things, through all this darkness, there is a little light that can shine, and lessons will be learned. Lesson's about, God's love, Power, and control and more about God. Lessons in Honesty, prayer, kindness, purpose, courage, and etc. Things have been changed around to fit the story. It'll start with Ponch at a young age. I know a little about his back story, and I admit I changed it up a little. (Maybe a lot) don't worry, he'll still basically be the same guy we all know and love. Just with a rougher past, and a stronger relationship with the Lord. This is a story, to show that even in the darkest, and worst circumstances, a light can shine, and help lead the way to better decisions. This is my first M rated fan fic, and most likely my last one too. I try not to go this high in the rating system, but felt like this was the best choice in rating it just to be safe. Enjoy the story, and I hope it can touch you in some way. Feel free to leave a review, I just want some feedback. I'm hoping to maybe touch someone's life with this. Even if one person is touched, I'll know this was worth it._

 _Prologue._

"I feel so strange coming here. I miss you a lot. If only Steve knew when to back off," Keshawn Jackson said as he stood in the graveyard staring at one gravestone.

"I miss you, without you, who knows where I'd be today. You touched many lives, man and I realize I never got the chance to ever express how much you meant to me. You were like a younger brother that was smarter than me almost. We had so much fun, and I don't see why God had to take you away from us. I was so mad at first. I almost turned my back on him. But then I remembered that you always said, that someday you'd be gone, and you'd be in a better place. God had a plan for you, and you helped me to see he had a plan for me too. I'm trying so hard to live out my life for him, but without you it is hard. I don't know what to say, man. I love you, like the family I never really had. You're in a better place, and someday I'll see you again. But until then, I'll do just as I was taught to do. I will live out my life for Christ, and try to touch lives the same way you did. Even though you're gone, you left a little bit of that light of yours behind," Keshawn said. As he stood there, tears ran down his face.

"I…..I'll always miss you, Frank Poncherello." As Keshawn stood there, he was soon joined by lots of other people, that had been touched by him. They laid hands on Keshawn's shoulder.

"We'll always miss him," Jon Baker said.

"A person like, Ponch only comes along into someone's life once in a life time," Dayna Baker, Jon's wife said…

 _A/N: Don't worry he ain't dead yet. Like I said this starts out with him at a young age around like 10 or 11._

 _Just a short verse I decided to put in here... It kinda goes along with some of the stuff going on in the story. I mean, there are some pretty serious things that happen, and it can be very easy to just easily become judgemental._

"Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you. (NIV, Matthew 7:1-2)

Jesus taught by word and example **not** to be self-righteous or shun those we consider to be "sinners" (Matthew 9:10-13, Luke 7:36-48).

The Bible's moral teachings are intended to help us live according to God's will. They are not intended to be used to condemn other people. We are never to take upon ourselves the task of judgment that belongs to God alone (Matthew 22:37-40, Hebrews 10:30, Romans 14:10-13, 1 Corinthians 4:5). Jesus told us to eliminate the sins in our own lives rather than passing judgment or looking down on others. Jesus said that if we judge other people harshly, we will, in turn, be judged harshly:(That is just something I found while doing some research on certain topics. I got that from the 'Christian Bible Reference site.")


	2. The beginning of the back story

Maria Poncherello had been dead for years now. It was all hard on the family. Alfred blamed Ponch for the cause of her death. Ponch was three months old, and very sick, she was rushing him to the E.R. when she got in a wreck. She died, but he lived. Alfred, Ponch's dad, said, that if Ponch wasn't sick none of that would've happened. Ponch however felt differently about that. Ponch didn't like how he was treated. He felt like, his mom would've died either way. Alfred could care less about his kids now. He worked in the morning and then was out partying with his friends at night. During the afternoon, he'd come home, and beat his kids around. Mainly just Ponch, Ponch siblings didn't like Alfred at all.

"Hey, dad won't be back until later tonight. Let's have some fun," Robert said.

"Ok, what do you suggest?" Patti asked.

"Hey, do you think maybe we could just not do anything? We get in trouble for everything we do," Martin said. He looked over at his little brother, that was still sleeping.

"More like, he gets in trouble for everything we do," he said motioning towards Ponch.

"Yeah, I wish there were some way to convince dad, that it isn't Franks fault that mom died. If he realized that, Frank would never be hated as much as he is," Robert said.

"Hey, dad's coming," Patti said looking out the window.

"He's not supposed to be back yet," Robert said with a terrified expression on his face. He turned and looked at Ponch.

"We gotta get Frank up," he said. Martin was already working on it.

"Hey, Frank you need to wake up," Martin said slightly shaking his little brother.

"Martin?" Ponch asked with a yawn.

"Hi, you need to get up. Dad is here," Martin said. Instantly, Ponch was up.

"Ok," he said. He didn't wanna be caught still asleep when his dad was home. He got in trouble for sleeping past five o'clock in the morning. Of which was a little aggravating. Alfred walked in the door, and saw his four children. He wasn't happy to see them though.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's a Saturday," Patti replied. Alfred glared at her.

"Well, go find something to do, that isn't here," he said.

"You can't just kick us out. We live here too ya know," Robert said.

"Do you pay the bills, and work your butt off to feed some brats!? I don't think so," Alfred said, he slapped Robert across the face. Robert stared at him.

"I may not work and pay bills and whatnot, but I am not the one that treats his kids like crap!" he yelled, then left quickly. Alfred was in shock for a second, and then turned to his other three kids that were still there. The youngest three, he looked at Martin and glared. Then turned to Patti, then to Ponch, a look of disgust was on his face as he looked at them.

"Why are you still here?" he asked angrily. Martin left, without saying a word.

"You'll never get away with the way you treat us. Someone will find out sooner or later," Patti said leaving. Ponch didn't even make any sort of eye contact with his dad, he looked down at the ground, and followed his sister. As soon as they left, Alfred called his friends.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Life shouldn't be like this," Robert said throwing a rock, into the pond. They were all sitting around a pond. Ponch was bored, but at the same time listening intently to his siblings talk. Being the youngest, and only eleven years old he felt like he might not be too involved in it. Robert always said, that it was stuff for teenagers what they talked about. Ponch was ok with that for now, but really wanted to voice his opinion sometime.

"I say, if things continue to go like this, we should just ditch home," Patti said. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"You'd get killed for that if dad finds you," he blurted out.

"Hey, you'd be coming with us," Martin said. Ponch looked at him confused.

"There ain't no way I'm leaving you behind if we all leave. Dad will kill you for sure," Martin added, while giving a small hug to Ponch.

Ponch smiled slightly. He felt love from Martin, and wished he could say the same about Patti and Robert. He used to be really close with them. But Robert as he got older became a little more violent and bitter towards people. Patti kinda kept to herself a lot of the time. She had secretly been cutting and doing drugs on occasion with some friends. Only Robert knew about that. Martin would've been upset, and Ponch would've been beyond troubled and disturbed by it.

 _Meanwhile….._

Later that night, Alfred was really drunk. They tried to avoid him as much as possible. Robert and Martin were sitting on the new carpet, and there was a cup sitting out with Pepsi in it. Martin accidentally knocked it over. Robert quickly picked it up.

"Dad is gonna kill us if this doesn't get cleaned up," Robert said.

"Rob, he'll kill us either way," Martin replied. He got up and set the cup on the table. Where it should've been in the first place. He and Robert walked out to the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess with. After scrubbing and scrubbing it was almost invisible. There was a small stain from it. Alfred came in, and saw them cleaning. He had an empty beer bottle with him.

"What's this?" he asked. He looked, and saw a small brown spot on the carpet. He looked at them.

"You did this?" he asked.

"It was an accident," Robert said.

"We d-d-d-didn't mean to…." Martin started to say. Alfred knocked him across the room.

"There's gonna be a stain on the new carpet!"

"Hey, man that's nothing to be too upset about," Robert said. Not understanding why he'd be too upset. But then realizing, this was his dad. Anything that his dad could find wrong to blame them for would make him mad. They realized, they couldn't remember a time when Alfred wasn't mad at them, and knocking them around the room. Or doing something, they couldn't even remember what he was like when he wasn't drinking. Alfred grabbed Robert, and threw him up against a wall. He threw the empty beer bottle at Martin, and it broke on him. He was cut by some of the glass. As this was all going on, Patti was in her room with some friends.

"Patti, if you overdose too much, you'll kill yourself."

"I know, and that's what I want," she replied.

"Me too," agreed her other friend. Angela the one that didn't think this was such a good idea, decided to leave and go find help. As she exited the room, she could hear screaming and violence going on downstairs. It was a bad idea to go there. She couldn't hear Ponch doing anything at all. So she went to his room. She found him laying in bed.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ponch lied. He was depressed, and feeling a little sick.

"Its ok to tell me if something's up," Angela said sitting beside him on the bed. She moved some of his hair off his forehead with her left hand. He stared up at her.

"Ya know, you are really warm," she said. Ponch nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't feel the greatest. There's no way I'm telling my dad though," Ponch said.

"I don't know what is going on here. A dad shouldn't treat his kids this way. And children should never be afraid of their father," Angela said.

"Tell him that," Ponch said with a slight yawn.

"Shouldn't you be with, Patti?" he asked.

"Ponch, can you handle this well if I told you?" Angela said.

"Probably," Ponch said sitting up a bit.

"Patti is committing suicide," Angela said.

"Here?" Ponch asked his curiosity going off the charts.

"Yeah," Angela said sadly.

"She can't do that!" Ponch was super freaked out. He got up, and tried to make his way to her room.

"Ponch, if she see's you, she'll be upset," Angela said.

"If she sees me, she'll stop what she's doing," Ponch said. Angela knew he was right. So she followed him. As they got closer, they could hear stuff going on downstairs still. Ponch never realized anything was going on down there, so he stopped to listen. Just in time to hear Alfred yell,

 _"_ I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU TWO IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" Angela heard it too. Ponch turned and looked at her, fear was expressed all over him, and tears were filling his brown eyes. He fell into her arms. Angela sometimes felt like she was his mother. She knew she wasn't but knowing he didn't have one, she liked to try to be like one to him. She was seventeen, so she was older than him. She cared deeply for him, as a young friend. She gently squeezed him, and played with his hair a little.

"It'll be ok, Ponch," she said. She was the one that had given him the nickname Ponch. All his siblings had nicknames, and when Ponch was really little, he couldn't fully say his last name. He just could say Ponch and struggled with the rest. So the name Ponch kinda just stuck with him. He liked it a lot. Angela continued to hug him. Ponch was not sure what to think right now. Things didn't seem to be going the way he'd always thought they should be. He didn't see why there had to be so much violence and hatred in the family. Suddenly he remembered why he left his room. He looked up at Angela.

"Patti," he said. She looked at him, about to say, "I'm not Patti." But then she realized what he meant. She and Ponch both rushed to the room, only to find they were too late. Patti and her friend Gina had killed themselves. The drugs were not enough, so they stabbed themselves on top of that. Ponch was now at a loss for words. He sank to his knees and fell over leaning against the door.

 _Meanwhile….._

Alfred heard a noise upstairs, and started to go up there. When he got to the top of the stairs, he could hear his son crying. When he saw what had happened, you'd think he'd be nice. But not, he turned to Ponch.

"You could've prevented this! You could've stopped her!" Alfred yelled. He smacked Ponch really hard. Ponch was fighting the urge to fight back. He'd always wanted to smack his dad back after something like this. But knew better, he was scared of him. If he ever were to fight back, he'd do it when Angela wasn't there. Angela stared at Alfred in total confusion.

"Um, you just threw out two of your sons, and your daughter killed yourself. Do you really need to go beat on your only child that' still here?" she asked. Alfred glared at her, and for some reason he just walked off. Ponch looked up at Angela.

"T-Thanks," Angela knelt down, and hugged him.

"You're welcome," she said.


	3. Dating troubles and family issues

When Ponch was eighteen, things seemed to be a little different. His dad was a little worse, and had been ever since it was just Ponch living with him. Ponch made sure to make his schedule in such a way that it would be impossible to see his dad. It was getting closer to graduation, and Ponch was nervous. He was happy to be graduating, but felt like his dad was gonna find a creative way to keep Ponch at home. Ponch hated school, he was in trouble over half the time. He had a girlfriend, and a best friend. Other than that, no other friends. Angela was grown up and somewhere in Africa. She had gotten into some weird thing called Christianity and became a missionary. Well, Christianity wasn't weird, but it was something Ponch didn't know much about. It was something that he stayed away from. He didn't like trying new things very much. It scared him.

"Hey, Ponch last day of school is in two weeks. Are you excited?" asked Erik. Ponch's best friend.

"I'm a little between excited, anxious, and nervous," Ponch said. Erik smiled,

"Yeah, I'm nervous a little too. But my grandpa is gonna let me move in with him once I graduate. He said I could live at his place, and go to college," Erik said.

"He really lives that close to UCLA?" Ponch asked.

"Only about five minutes or so away, not too bad," Erik replied. Then looked at his best friend.

"Where are you gonna be after high school? You're not staying with your dad are you?"

"Are you kidding me? If I stayed with my dad, it would be almost as if I wanted to die," Ponch said. Erik looked at him seriously, trying to figure out if Ponch was leaving or not.

"Ok, I admit I really can't move out on my own yet. I'm not ready. I don't exactly have the greatest paying job. If my grandpa wanted me to move in, I'd do it. But he lives in New Jersey. I don't think I can ever leave L.A. I don't wanna stay with dad too long," Ponch said.

"Have you even started looking for somewhere to go? I mean I'm not trying to force you outta your home. But ever since you were a kid it was not the place for you to stay forever," Erik said.

"I don't have time for looking. Heather kinda takes up a lot of my free time."

"She can help you look for a place…." Erik started to say. Ponch stopped walking, and turned to him.

"Erik, if she helps me, she'll try to move in with me. The last thing I need to do is be alone and have a girlfriend move in. I'd feel awful if we broke up, then where'd she go. Not to mention how wrong it would be. I also would feel like a bad person. What if she wants something from me, and I don't give it to her?" Ponch said. Erik knew what Ponch meant by that last sentence. A few times already Heather had tried to convince Ponch to go into bed with her.

"Ponch, I don't think that the relationship with Heather is good. If you can't just have some fun and get help from her without worrying about her wanting something like that from you. Man, I've totally skipped the whole dating thing because of what I've learned watching you," Erik said. Ponch was silent.

"Erik, I don't wanna hurt her in anyway. Breaking up with her, will just make her hate me."

"Better to have her hate you, then to keep going on and possibly someday being convinced to do what she wants. Ponch she just wants you for all the wrong reasons. She thinks that you're just being difficult and really wanna have sex with her," Erik said. Ponch almost threw up when Erik said that.

"If I did that with anyone it wouldn't be her. You know how many guys she's been with?" Ponch responded in a way that almost made Erik laugh.

"So, we already know that you wouldn't do it. She doesn't know that, I still think you should break up," Erik said. Then they were joined by Heather.

"Hiya, Ponch, Erik."

"Hi, Heather," Erik replied. Ponch was silent. Heather looked at her troubled boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Heather, you came at the wrong time," Erik said.

"I did, Ponch are you ok? Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"More like not sure what to think about you," Erik said. Heather turned and glared at Erik.

"Ponch can talk, Erik. I wanna hear that amazing voice that my sweet, caring, and handsome boyfriend has."

"Heather, I can't do this," Ponch said.

"Do what?" Heather asked. She looked at Erik now, hoping he'd say something. When Ponch had troubles with words, Erik was always there to help out.

"Heather, Ponch doesn't think you two should be a 'thing' anymore," Erik said. Heather looked at Ponch.

"What!?"

"I've got nothing against you Heather. I just…." Ponch started.

"Ponch, I get it. You're just upset because you said no last night. You feel bad, and never wanna see me again or you'll feel worse."

"Um, no not at all, I was actually very happy to say no to that offer last night," Ponch said. Heather's eyes got wide!

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea at all."

"Don't you wanna have kids?"

"Not if I'm not married. Besides, what am I gonna do with them fresh outta high school? They'll live messed up lives. I don't want that for my kids."

"So you gonna wait till you're what, fifty?"

"Heather, listen to me, and listen well. I don't want kids while I'm still young and not mature enough for the responsibility," Ponch said.

"We don't have to have kids, I mean we could get an abortion if anything happens like that." Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Are you crazy, abortion is like murder. You are killing a living being inside of you. Wouldn't you feel bad about that?"

"What are you, some religious nut or something? Because you're acting like one," Heather said.

"Heather, I have been against that, since the minute I learned of it. It doesn't matter if I am religious or not. I don't like it," Ponch said. Erik just silently stood there, watching them argue about it. Erik was with Ponch on the fact that it's wrong. Heather however didn't find a problem with it.

"The easiest way to keep it from happening, Heather is to not even try anything like that. I don't care if you hate me, or even kill me for this. I am not getting in a bed with you, and I'm not going out with you anymore," Ponch said. Then walked away fast.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat on the bench outside of the school, not wanting to go home. School got out early, and there was no way Ponch would go home when his dad was there. The last time he ever saw his dad and actually talked to him, was last month. His dad came home while Ponch was getting ready to leave for school. He caused some trouble, and beat Ponch around for a while. Ponch for the first time ever in his life hit his dad back when he got smacked across the room. Alfred was infuriated, and Ponch ran out the door. Ever since then, Ponch tried even harder to avoid him. Erik came out, and saw Ponch sitting there.

"Hey, you should go home. I heard its gonna be raining today," Erik said. Ponch looked up,

"Can I go home with you?"

"Ponch, my situation at home ain't any better than yours," Erik said. Erik's dad had died a few years back, and Erik's mom went crazy. She ended up behind bars after killing Erik's sister. Now Erik lived with his step-dad, and his step-dad at times could be just like Alfred. Only the situation there was a little better, because Erik's step-dad was only drunk and violent sometimes. Other times he was a really nice guy. You just had to be very cautious around him.

Ponch slowly got up from the bench, and began to walk towards home with Erik.

 _Meanwhile…._

Alfred and a few of his buddies had just gotten really drunk at the bar and were now on their way home. Alfred never even once thought twice about how his mistake of drunk driving could affect more lives than just his. He was angry when he got in, because he figured Ponch would just be home getting ready to leave again. Alfred hated to just watch his son come and go. He really did love him deep down, but he hated himself for the way he treated his kids. Since he had so much hate inside him because of hating himself, he had so much hatred towards others. He didn't want any of his kids to grow up to be like him. He feared that Robert already was growing up to be like him, maybe worse. He figured Martin would just stay himself, but Ponch. He wasn't sure about him at all. Ponch didn't seem like he'd be violent, or even get close to drunkenness. But he had overheard a few things about stuff going on at the school that he was worried Ponch might get into. Such as, drugs, smoking, self-abuse, sex, and a few others. One thing he'd never even considered is that Ponch might be involved in awkward circumstances, such as being forced into something that he wouldn't normally wanna do. Or being the subject of desire to a homosexual, lots of guys at school thought Ponch looked great. Ponch tried to avoid them, not because he hated them, but because he didn't wanna be in anyway involved with them. He didn't know enough about them to say whether he hated them or not. He did however majorly dislike some of the decisions they made. Alfred didn't know anything about what was going on in Ponch's life, even though Ponch lived with him.

Alfred kept on driving, and went right through a red light. He got into a really bad accident with a semi. Alfred died instantly. Nothing could've saved him from that. Glass had shattered and stabbed into him in many places. His face was smashed into the steering wheel. The air bag went off, and he was thrown around a bit he wasn't wearing a seat belt. His car was flipped over, and he broke his neck.

 _Meanwhile….._

About fifteen minutes after the accident, Ponch got home. He was surprised to find some cops outside the house.

"Hey are you Alfred Poncherello's son?"

"Yeah," Ponch said.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this…" the officer started. Ponch looked at him concerned.

"Is dad ok?" Ponch asked.

"He was killed in a wreck," the cop said. Ponch although having some hatred towards his dad suddenly was sorrowful. He slowly walked up to the house, and went in. He closed the door, locked it, then slowly slid down to the floor with his back against the door. Tears filled his eyes.

"I hate him so much, why am I so miserable," he said to himself quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his head on them. Just letting the tears fall. He knew he couldn't stay in this house anymore either. He didn't have the money for it. He had to find somewhere to live.


	4. Introducing Jon Baker, and others

Ponch ended up moving in with Erik for a bit, until he could find a place to stay. His grandpa came and hung out for a bit. Before he left, he made sure that Ponch had enough money to take care of himself, and got him a place to stay. Ponch now lived in a motor home in a trailer park that was right by an old Drive in Movie Theater. Ponch liked it; it had been a few years since he moved in. He was pretty close with the other people that lived around. Ponch had a few friends, but they were not that great. He missed Erik, after Erik was done in College, he moved to Bakersfield, California. Ponch talked to him from time to time, but for the most part didn't ever see him. Ponch was in a gang. He wasn't too involved with them anymore. He only ever talked to them when he was feeling really desperate for a friend. He went dirt biking one day, and met an officer with the CHP named Jon Baker. He thought Jon was cool, but he didn't wanna be friends with any cops. Little did he know, soon he'd be very close friends with many cops.

 _Meanwhile…_

Dayna a woman that worked at the bank walked outside on her way to her car. Just in time to see someone get in.

"Hey, that's my car!" she yelled. She came running, and tried to get in. They guy opened the door and pulled her in.

"Sit tight, and don't make a noise," he said.

"What? Are you kidnapping me?" she asked, she tried to get out. The doors got locked, and he started to drive off.

"Hey, pull over and get out!" Dayna yelled. The guy kept going. Officer Jon Baker was driving by, and saw the guy. He fit the description of a guy that they'd been looking for. Dayna saw a cop, and rolled her window down.

"Help me!" she cried. The guy smacked her in the face.

"You wanna get into trouble?"

"I just want you to leave me alone and get out," Dayna replied. Jon followed the car, and called for backup.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was feeling really sick, and figured he probably just needed fresh air. So he went outside to go for a walk. He honestly wanted to throw up as soon as he got up. He figured he probably needed something. He knew that his brothers lived not too far away, and Martin always seemed to know what to do. Ponch hadn't talked to them in years. He was afraid of what might happen, as he walked up to the door. They lived in an apartment room. Ponch walked up, and knocked on the door. Someone answered the door, it was a female not wearing much.

"Sorry, is this the room of Martin and Robert Poncherello?" Ponch asked.

"This is just Robert Poncherello's room. Martin moved across the hall," the lady replied. Then Ponch saw Robert come up behind her. When Ponch saw Robert, he suddenly felt overwhelmed with confusion and fear. Robert looked exactly like Alfred. As soon as he saw him, his first thoughts were that his dad was standing there. But then he remembered that was Robert. Robert backed into his room for a minute then came back.

"Frank? You're alive?" Robert asked.

"Yeah…."

"I thought…..I haven't heard from you since…" Robert was speechless. Ponch said nothing.

"When dad died in that accident, and I never heard anything from you. No one would tell me if you were with him, or not. Or if you were alright, I assumed you were dead," Robert said. Ponch still didn't say anything.

"Are you ok? You used to wanna talk to me all the time when you were young. I never let you, but you are older now…." Ponch bit his lip.

"You came looking for Martin, didn't you?" Robert asked. Ponch nodded his head. Robert looked at him,

"I figured as much," he said. He pointed towards the room across the hall.

"He lives in that room…have fun," Robert said.

"Robert, I'd love to talk to you sometime, but you looked a little busy," Ponch said. Robert then realized that Ponch was uncomfortable. Robert just waved, and watched Ponch walk away.

 _Meanwhile….._

"We've got you surrounded get out with your hands up!" Jon yelled. He and a few other officers had cornered the guy in a parking lot. They had the doors to their cruisers open, and they were hidden behind them, with their guns pointed. The man slowly got out, he had a tight grip on Dayna's wrist.

"Let her go, and put your hands up," Sgt. Joe Getraer ordered. The man said nothing.

"You heard the sergeant, let the pretty lady go!" yelled Officer Jason Benson. He was new on the patrol. The other officers there were Arthur Grossman, and Barry Baricza. The man pulled out a gun fast, and shot twice. He took off running dragging Dayna along after the second shot. One bullet hit Jason, and the other barely missed Jon.

"Jason, are you ok?"

"G-G-G-Go s-s-save t-t-t-that g-g-girl," Jason said, then his eyes closed. Getraer looked up at the other three officers.

"I'll stay here with Jason, you three go nail that guy," Getraer said. They nodded and ran off.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch knocked on the door, for some reason silently hoping Martin would remember him. Why he wouldn't, Ponch wasn't sure. But he had this feeling that maybe he might've been forgotten. Robert thought Ponch was dead, so what would Martin be thinking? Soon the door was answered.

"Hi…." Martin started to say. He stopped and his eyes got wide.

"F-F-Frank? You're alive!?" Martin asked confused, yet filled with joy at the same time. He grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Me and Robert…when we heard the news about dad's death… and then saw the house was sold… We wondered what happened to you, no one would tell us if you were with dad or not, they wouldn't even tell us where you were. We hadn't heard from you, and we just thought…Oh, Frank I'm so happy to see you," Martin said hugging him still.

"Are you ok? You feel a little warm. You know, that last time I ever saw you, was when you were eleven years old. You were feeling sick, so Robert sent you up to bed. That was the last time I ever saw you. I heard Patti killed herself the day we got thrown out. How did you survive there?"

"I just avoided dad as much as I could. It got easier the older I got. I spent a lot of time with Erik," Ponch replied.

"Oh, so what brings you here?"

"Feeling a little sick, just wondered if you could work some magic, like you used to," Ponch said. Martin brought Ponch into the room.

"I'll see what I can do. What is wrong? What are your symptoms?"

"Headache, stomachache, slight dizziness, possible fever…."

"Um, lay down on the couch," Martin said. Ponch laid down, and got comfy. Martin went and found something to give him.

"Here, take this. Then maybe you just need some fresh air," Martin said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied.

"Hey, when you leave though, remember my door is always open," Martin said. Ponch nodded his head.

 _Meanwhile…_

The guy had no where left to run. He was cornered in an alley.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" Bear yelled when they knew he couldn't run anymore. The man put his hands up, giving up now. Bear and Grossie worked on cuffing him, while Jon went to see if Dayna was ok.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I am now," she replied. Jon smiled,

"Hi, I'm Jon."

"Hi, Jon I'm Dayna."

"Nice to meet you, was that your car that he was driving?" Jon asked.

"Yes, he tried to steal it, but I ended up having to tag along for the ride." Dayna said. Jon nodded, he loved to hear her talk. She had such a nice sweet voice. Jon never believed in love at first sight, but when he met Dayna his thoughts on that changed. He felt a little weird.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked. Somehow knowing what he was thinking.

"I didn't until just now," he replied. Dayna smiled, blushing. She looked up at him, and when their eyes met, there was a moment like fireworks going off. Both of them were at a loss for words. Dayna had never seen a more attractive man, and Jon had never seen a more beautiful woman. Bear and Grossie saw this scene going on.

"Should we break up the scene?" Grossie asked.

"And ruin the moment, no way," Bear replied just watching still.

"This has gotta be the weirdest thing for me…Dayna, are you busy tonight?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Jon, I'm busy tonight, because I'm gonna be hanging out with you," Dayna replied. Jon smiled,

"Alright, sounds great," he said, his eyes lit up and he saw hers do it too. They walked off together to get back to their cars. Jon and Dayna talked all the way to the vehicles, laughing and having fun.


	5. Saved

A few months later, Jon and Dayna were engaged. They felt like it was the right thing to do. Dayna had been praying hard for God to send the right guy her way, and then Jon came along. He was exactly what she'd always wanted. Jon felt the same about her. After weeks of praying and preparation, Jon felt like God was telling him that Dayna was the one for him. So he asked her to marry him. She of course said "Yes".

Jon and Dayna were excited about the wedding. They were going through marriage counseling and making plans for the wedding. Jon said he wanted to invite Ponch. He's only seen him a few times. Ponch seemed like a nice guy. He really liked talking to Jon. Jason Benson had died, and Jon had just gotten done putting more flowers at his grave with Dayna. Now Jon was back to work, but needed some coffee…..

Jon walked into the coffee shop, for his break. He saw Ponch sitting at a table all alone. After ordering his coffee and getting it he went over.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. Ponch looked up,

"Oh, sure," he said. Jon sat down.

"Are you ok? You sound kinda down," Jon asked.

"Life sucks," Ponch said.

"Hey, when I get down in the dumps what cheers me up is knowing God's got a plan, and he loves me."

"Well that's nice, wish I could say the same," Ponch said.

"Hey, he really loves you, Ponch."

"Sure, if he did then why do I feel so unloved? I shouldn't even be around anymore."

"Ponch, there is a reason you are here. You were created for a purpose. Sometimes it takes awhile before we can finally hear what it is God is calling us to do."

"He called you to come sit here and preach to me?" Ponch asked rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey, I don't wanna force something down your throat if you don't wanna hear it, but I am telling you right now. God loves you, Ponch. He wants you to love him too."

"Jon, how could he love me? I've messed up more times than I can count. I've cheated, lied, stolen, and I have a lot of hate in me. Mostly towards my dad," Ponch said.

"No matter what you have done, you can come to the Father for forgiveness. He'll be more than willing to forgive you, and take over. If you only give him the chance. Ponch, God created you. He created me and he created everyone. He doesn't want to see us suffer like this, but because of sin we are separated from him. He made a way for us to still be with him. It's through his son Jesus that died and rose again. You just gotta believe in him, and ask him to come into your life."

"Jon, if he forgave me, would I never mess up again?"

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way. Everyone messes up. I do it all the time. Each time though I am forgiven when I ask for it," Jon replied.

Ponch bit his lip, "You make this sound so easy. I mean, is asking for forgiveness and getting saved really all that simple? And living for him, is that easy too?" Ponch asked.

"Well, being saved is not always super easy. You still face hard trials and go through a lot of things others might go through. The difference however is, you have God with you. As for getting saved that is easy. Have you heard of the Romans Road?"

"No, where is it?"

"It starts in the book of Romans, chapter three verse ten," Jon replied.

"Oh, is it some Bible verse?"

"More than one, here let me tell you about it. I've got time. So the Romans Road is basically a layout of how to get saved. Very simple, it talks about sin, and how it separates us from God. The first verse is Romans 3:10, "There is none righteous, no not one." Then it goes on to say in Romans 3:23, "For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God."

"So, it's basically telling me what a terrible person I am, thanks for sharing, Jon."

"Hey, I'm not finished yet, listen," Jon replied. Ponch nodded his head, and waited for Jon to continue.

"In Romans 5:12 the next verse to go to, it says "Therefore, just as through one man sin entered the world and death through sin, and thus death spread to all men, because all sinned." So, it's not just you Ponch. It's everyone all because back when the world was created in the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve disobeyed God. That is how sin came into the world. Ever since then all of us are born into a world of sin, and are sinful people, yet God still loves us anyway.

The next verse along the Romans Road is Romans 6:23, "For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Christ Jesus our Lord." So that is telling us, that without God, our sinful ways lead to death. With God and through his son Jesus we have eternal life. If we choose to believe in him, sin will kill us and send us to hell if we don't have God.

Now we go back to Romans chapter 5:8-9. "But God demonstrates His own love towards us, in that while we were still sinners Christ died for us. Much more then, having now been justified by His blood, we shall be saved from wrath through him." So God sent Jesus to die and rise again for our sins, so that we may be saved through him, and escape going to a place of destruction, and torture," Jon said. Ponch stared at Jon, now starting to understand this a bit, he was surprised by how much he wanted this whole being saved having Jesus thing. Jon smiled,

"Now getting to one of the best parts, Romans 10:13, "Whoever calls on the name of the Lord shall be saved." That's a pretty cool verse…" Jon is about to move on, when suddenly Ponch jumps a bit, as if scared by something.

"You ok?"

"Just fine, keep going. I guess you could say I'm a little anxious to see what else you're gonna tell me," Ponch replied. Jon noticed that Ponch seemed a little bit different as Jon got closer and closer to the last verse. Almost as if he was ready to be saved. Jon had been praying for him for awhile, and praying he'd get the right time to talk to him. Jon was surprised by how willing he was to listen to Jon talk now. Before Jon continued he silently prayed that he could help Ponch. He was hoping that maybe that reaction he got from the last verse was just God's way of showing Jon, that Ponch was ready for this. Ponch was waiting eagerly for Jon to finish. Jon had a smile on his face, he could feel God's presence there in the room.

"Now, here's the part that always just made my mind go nuts. Because of how simple this is. Romans 10:9-10 "If you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. For with the heart one believes unto righteousness and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation," Jon said. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"You serious, it's just that easy. No special test or something you gotta take… nothing?"

"All you gotta do is pray and ask him to come into your life. You have to believe that Jesus died and rose again just like it is written," Jon said.

"Jon, can you help me do this? I've never prayed before," Ponch asked.

"Sure thing, just repeat after me," Jon replied. They bowed their heads and began a prayer.

"Dear God, I am a sinner. I admit that I am a sinner. I can't go on without you. For the wages of sin is death. But your free gift of eternal life comes through trusting in you and accepting you into my life. I trust you Lord to do whatever you want to do with me. Use me to the best of my abilities in a way that pleases you. I want to live for you forever. I need Jesus in my heart. He has been knocking on the door for years and I never let him in. I want to let him in now Lord. Please be with me all the rest of my days. I love you and give all I am to you. In Jesus name Amen."

Once they were finished, Ponch just had this feeling of happiness that he'd never felt before. He was overcome by tears, during all of this as well. Jon gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family of God, Ponch," Ponch hugged Jon back, he couldn't imagine what it would've been like not getting to know Jon. Jon was such a positive impact on his life. Jon looked at his watch.

"Oh, looks like I should get back to work, or Getraer will kill me," he said.

"Is he really that bad?" Ponch asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, I gave you an application a few times already," Jon said then winked at him.

Ponch smiled,

"Maybe I will."

"Good, I'll see you again sometime soon I hope," Jon said.

"Most likely you will," Ponch replied.

"Oh, hey me and Dayna are getting married in a few months…. Do you wanna come to the wedding? I know you barely know her, but we are friends and I'd like you to be there," Jon asked.

"Sure, don't see why not," Ponch replied. Jon smiled, and started to leave, then in walked Sgt. Getraer.

"Baker, shouldn't you be out on the streets?" he asked.

"Uh, he was talking to me. It's my fault," Ponch said quickly.

"Who are you?" Getraer asked.

"I'm Frank Poncherello, sir. I'll be trying to join your CHP soon," Ponch replied. Jon's face lit up when he heard that.

"Really?" Getraer asked.

"Uh huh, Jon kinda talked me into it," Ponch replied.

 _Authors Note: Next chapter I'm gonna jump ahead just a bit, to when Ponch is now a motorcycle cop. I laid out the background story for you all, and now I'll jump into the rest of the story. Hope you all are enjoying this._


	6. The Closet

Ponch sat at the table in the coffee shop. This certain table was special to him, because it was the table he and Jon sat at when Ponch got saved. Sitting across from him was the pastor from their church, Pastor Lynn Furbo. Lynn liked to take people out for coffee, because he liked to drink coffee.

"So, how are you doing?" Lynn asked. Ponch had just suffered a bad break up with a girl he really liked.

"I'm ok, I guess. I mean I've broken up with girls before…."

"But you normally just get over it. I know that,you know, that over half the girls you've ever dated you're not gonna marry."

"Yeah, but they were fun to talk to, and get to know."

"What you had going with Maryssa was great. I thought you two would never break up."

"That's just it, I never thought so either. But she wanted more from me than I was willing to give. I don't know how I end up with those type of girls all the time. Then when things get worse, the break up is always hard," Ponch said taking a sip of his coffee, and almost burning his mouth.

"That's hot," he said with a smile. Lynn laughed slightly.

"You know what I think, and this is what I tell a lot of people that have similar problems."

"What?" Ponch asked hoping maybe Lynn had some magic up his sleeve to make the pain go away.

"Maybe you should take a break from dating."

"What?" Ponch asked with a raised eye brow. That wasn't what he was hoping for.

"I think maybe what you need is not to be with a girl for a while. Sure you can be friends, but don't date them. Use this time that you take off from dating to draw closer to God; he'll show you what to do. I'm not saying you have to listen to me, but maybe you're supposed to wait a while before the perfect girl comes along, instead of jumping at any chance you get to have a girlfriend even for just one night." Ponch is silent, not sure he liked the idea so much.

"Hey, listen I'm not saying you have to wait for years before you try to date someone. But I think that the best thing for you right now is to wait a month or longer. I normally would say a year, but you never know if she's gonna come along before then," Lynn said. Ponch sat and thought about it for a while. This was a hard choice to make, should he give it up? He wasn't sure.

"Thanks, for the advice, I think I'll talk to Jon about it later today," Ponch said.

"Fine with me, sometimes it helps to have a few more than just one person give you advice. I think you should pray about it though before you just stop. Not dating is hard for some people, I'm sure you could handle it though if you really wanted to."

"Yeah…." Ponch was still lost in thought about that.

"There isn't anything wrong with dating is there?"

"Depends on what you do. Sometimes there is a problem, but other times, if you are doing the right things I don't think there is anything wrong with it." Ponch sat in silence.

"What time do you gotta get to work?" Lynn asked.

"Six-thirty. I should get going," Ponch said.

"Ok, please, just pray about it. God will show you what to do, and then tell me about your decision," Lynn said as he said good-bye to Ponch. Ponch nodded his head,

"Ok," he replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Jon, what do you think?" Ponch asked. He had told Jon everything he and Lynn talked about. The entire way over to the station Ponch was praying and trying to figure out what to do. Once Jon heard the story, and the question he knew was coming finally came, he thought for only a few seconds before responding.

"I think, that maybe he's right. I mean, kinda like your friend Erik says, you tend to get with the wrong girls and end up in awkward situations. He learned a lot about dating from you, and he decided to stay away from it. Maybe you should stay away from it too. He ended up just fine in life without that whole dating mess."

"Jon, I've been dating girls since around middle school time. How can I just stop, just like that?" Ponch asked.

"Hey, you've got people around that will help you out. You don't have to just, bang be done with it. Sometimes it helps to slowly get out of it, and then once you're out, stay out for a while," Jon replied. Ponch smiled slightly,

"You'd really help?"

"Sure, why not. Let's start first, with not flirting with every girl in sight." Jon teased. Ponch bit his lip, a nervous habit of his.

"You scared to try?" Jon asked.

"Maybe a little, I mean what will everyone else think?"

"Does it matter? Ponch be yourself, and do what you're supposed to do. Don't worry about people staring or whispering about you. Don't worry about what they think, the only person you need to care about what they think, is God. What he thinks of you is important," Jon replied. Ponch takes a deep breath, and almost didn't let it out. Jon wondered if he would, and then Ponch let it out.

"Ok," he said.

"Hey, we're not forcing you into this. It's all up to you, partner." Jon said making sure he knew that.

"Thanks for your help, Jon," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…_

A little while later, Ponch was looking for something in the supply closet. Steve Jenson, and officer on the patrol saw Ponch, and his eyes lit up. Steve normally kept his feelings to himself, but he was gay. He had taken the time looking around seeing what he had to choose from, at work. He found Ponch to be an extremely attractive male. He walked up to Ponch cautiously knowing Ponch was easy to talk to, but hard to talk to about certain things. He found this to be the perfect chance to do what he'd always wanted to do. He smiles,

"Hi, Ponch."

"Oh, hey Steve."

"What'cha doing?" Steve asked.

"I broke my pen, Getraer said there should be pens in here. I can't find any."

"Can I talk to you?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied.

"Step into the closet."

"Ok…." Ponch says not sure what else to do. Steve smiles, and steps close putting his arm around Ponch, and pulling him close then closing the closet door. It locks as soon as it shuts and it is pitch black. There is a light in there, but Ponch can't find the switch to turn it on.

"Steve what's your problem?" Ponch asked freaked out by this a little.

"I'm in love."

"That's nice, shouldn't you tell…" Ponch started to say, then stopped when he realized what Steve was trying to say. His eyes got wide,

"Oh, I'm not that type of guy Steve," Ponch said trying to open the door.

"It locked, but that's ok, because we are together."

"Steve, back off please. Unlock the door, this isn't funny."

"I just wanna do something that I've wanted to do for years," Steve replied.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't involve me," Ponch said.

"Stop fighting it, I know you love me," Steve says getting a little closer.

"What!? Now you're just making me wonder if you're crazy. I don't like you like that in any way at all. I'm NOT that kinda guy," Ponch said trying to keep as far to the other side of the small closet as possible, after pushing Steve away. Steve wouldn't believe it, while it was dark, and it was a tight space he was gonna get what he wanted, no matter what. Steve got a little closer, and reached out.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's me, let go, please," Ponch replied quickly, feeling really uncomfortable.

"What part of you?" Steve asked.

"Does it matter?" Ponch asked trying to get Steve's hand off him.

"Hey, this is your thigh, I know that much," Steve said moving his hand a little lower.

"Steve…." Ponch said still trying to get away. Ponch was confused how Steve could've just reached out and found Ponch's thigh. Steve was a lot taller than Ponch, so he'd have to bend over or something to find it. Steve just wanted to touch him, no matter how awkward it was for Ponch. It wasn't awkward for Steve one bit.

"Hey, so I found where your feet are," Steve said. Ponch said nothing, he wasn't sure what to tell this guy. He grabbed his hand and moved it. Steve blushed and smiled when Ponch touched his hand. Steve put his hand out on Ponch again.

"I think I found your neck," he said.

"Steve, let go and back off now. I will call the police if you touch me again," Steve giggled.

"Hey, babe we are the police."

"Babe? You refer to your girlfriend as babe, not me," Ponch said. Steve just smiles,

"Whatever you say, Ponch," he said.

"I'll call for Getraer," Ponch said. Steve smiles,

"You wouldn't get me in trouble. You'd be in just as much trouble for coming in."

"Steve, I thought you had something completely different to say. I thought you were gonna show me where the pens were or something," Steve reached out his hand,

"Is this your neck?"

"Steve, get your hand off me!" Steve moves his hand down to Ponch's back again, and pulls him close. Ponch tried to get away, but it was almost impossible.

"Hey, I think I found your gorgeous face," Steve said. He started touching it. Ponch moved his head, trying to get it away from Steve.

"Hey, it's ok, Ponch," Steve said. He moved his hand.

"You smell really nice," he said. Ponch reaches for the door handle trying to open it. Then he remembers it's locked. Steve put his head down, Ponch could feel him breathing on his neck. Ponch wasn't sure what was going on, and he didn't exactly like it. He was still trying to get away, and Steve didn't notice Ponch being uncomfortable. He started kissing Ponch all over on his neck.

"Steve, cut it out!" Ponch cries trying to push Steve away. Steve just hugs tighter. Ponch is squirming all over the place trying to get away. Steve grabs Ponch tight, and keeps him still. He starts coming close to kiss him on the lips. Ponch's eyes adjusted a little to the darkness, and he could feel Steve getting close. He moved his head back, and Steve didn't get the kiss he wanted. So Steve moved his hand, and put it behind Ponch's head, holding it still.

"Steve don't do it, please," Ponch said practically begging. The last thing he wanted was to be kissed by another guy like that. Being kissed on the neck was bad enough. Steve starts to go for Ponch's lips anyway. Ponch is now really struggling to get away. He really doesn't want this. As he's trying to get away, he's hoping this was just a dream.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I wonder where Ponch is," Grossie said to Jon.

"Yeah, I'll try to find him, last I knew he was trying to find a pen," Jon replied then started to head for the closet.

 _Meanwhile….._

Steve is kissing Ponch, and Ponch is trying his best to get away. Finally he pushes Steve off him. He is trying to wipe away the kiss. Steve finds the light switch. He turns it on, it's a very dim light. Once it is on, he can see how upset Ponch looks. He's trembling a little from the experience. He's scared of Steve. He'd seen people like him before, he'd met homosexuals but he'd never been in a situation like this one before. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. His first response to it was to dislike Steve, but he knew better than that. God loved Steve even though he was doing the wrong thing, why shouldn't Ponch be nice? _"Hate the sin, not the sinner," h_ e said to himself in his mind trying to calm down and react in a way that was just.

"Steve, I don't like what just happened at all. I'm really sorry, but I am not that type of guy. I don't love you like that one bit. You are a friend, nothing more than that. You will never be a boyfriend or whatever to me, only a friend." Ponch started to say. Steve looked deep into Ponch's troubled, and confused dark brown eyes. Steve couldn't help but feel attracted to him, and in his mind Ponch was much hotter when he was upset. Steve reached out, and touched Ponch's hair, playing with it a bit.

"Hey, calm down it was only a few kisses…." Steve started.

"It never should've happened. Man was made for woman, and woman for man. Not man for man, men shouldn't kiss other men as passionately as you just kissed me. I shouldn't have ever experienced that. I can't do anything to change how you feel about me. I'm not gonna hate you, and I'll still be your friend. But I'm not going any farther than that with you," Ponch said.

"I knew you wouldn't like this. I had to say something, before I might lose you."

"Huh?" Ponch asked.

"You never know when you might die," Steve said. He was about to touch Ponch again, but thought better of it. Ponch seemed to upset for any physical touch. After a few seconds of silence, Steve then decides Ponch is ok again. So he reaches out to touch him, when the door opens. Jon looked quite confused by this scene.

"Um, do I wanna know?" Jon asked.

"Jon!" Ponch exclaimed happy to see him. He came out,

"We need to talk," he said. Jon nodded his head.

"Ok, what where you two doing?" Jon asked. Ponch and Steve shared a glance at each other. Ponch's eyes were just begging Steve to keep quiet, Steve was feeling the same way. He didn't want people to know yet.

"Let's talk about that later," Ponch said. He and Jon walked away.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Jon, he kissed me, I might have overreacted but I don't even know." Ponch said still telling Jon the story. He, Jon, and Dayna were all at Jon and Dayna's house.

"Ok, Ponch you need to be careful around him. You never know what could happen. Also, you were right when you said that we shouldn't hate him. Hating him is the worst we could do. The best thing we can do is pray, and be a friend to him. We can't change him, but maybe a positive influence in his life would help a little. I mean when a little light shines in darkness great things can happen," Dayna said. Ponch is still freaked out and trying to calm down.

"What did I do to deserve all this? I get into the worst situations and end up with lots of the wrong people."

"Ponch, like I said before life isn't always easy. Stuff comes up, and people show up. But like Dayna said when a little light shines in darkness great things can happen. Maybe God has put you into certain circumstances so that you can help that person. Don't be afraid to let your light shine. You were created for great things, and maybe being a light to Steve is one of the many plans God has for you. Don't be afraid of Steve, but you gotta be careful. You need to set your boundaries, know when you should just leave if you can. Don't let him talk you into something you know is wrong," Jon said. Ponch actually enjoyed this talk with Dayna and Jon, they were very encouraging.

"Maybe you should talk to Lynn again. Also, you should tell him about your choice in the dating thing," Jon said.

"What dating thing?" Dayna asked.

"I'll tell ya later," Jon replied, he gave Dayna a sweet kiss. She smiled,

"Ok," she said.

"I think I should get home," Ponch said.

"Ok, be safe, Jon said as he led Ponch to the door. Ponch had walked over.

"I will," Ponch replied. Then left, little did he know, he'd be getting right into the middle of a gang fight on the way home….


	7. The Alley

Ponch was walking and could hear someone yelling. As he got closer, he found a large group of people crowded around one guy. An average height, muscular, black male wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black ripped up leather vest, and a bandana. The group of people were all different. Most of them were either a white male with tons of muscle, or a short Asian that wasn't as powerfully built but still pretty darn ripped. Ponch wasn't sure if he should get involved in that mess or not. The black male had his arms tied behind his back. He was getting beat on.

"I think he's had enough," one of the Asians said.

"I don't think so," the other Asian said.

"Once we're finished with you, you and your black friends will know not to mess with us!" one of the gang members yelled while kicking the black man.

"La Espada, will know to back off and leave The L.A. Big Boys alone," the gang leader said.

"The sword?" Ponch said quietly to himself. 'La Espada' was "the sword" in Spanish. Ponch wasn't gonna do anything, because he was scared, but then he heard them tell the black man, that he was black because he was stained with sin. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"What!? That's not true!" he said. All eyes turned towards him.

"Oh, you don't like what we are saying…wait a second, you're that Puerto Rican cop…." The leader started. Ponch stared at him,

"Yeah, so….."

"You are that cop that likes to break up gang fights," the Asian said.

"Hey, that ain't a bad thing," the black man said. He got kicked in the stomach for talking.

"You know, you made me really mad…" one of the guys started to say.

"Yeah, you stupid pigs think that just because you wear a badge you can boss around just anyone."

"That's not true, we are trying to keep you all safe. If you are fighting with each other, or trying to kill someone and we don't stop you…how is that keeping someone safe?" Ponch replied. The man glared at him. The next thing Ponch knew he was right in the middle of a huge circle of tough guys in the gang.

"If you hurt him, you'll be in big trouble!" the black man yelled.

"Shut up Keshawn!" one of the guys yelled. Keshawn was the name of the black guy. Ponch looked over at Keshawn. When Ponch was distracted looking at Keshawn, all of the gang member came at him at the same time. Ponch tried to fight back, but when it was one against ten or fifteen people it was hard. He ended up taking quite a beating for a while.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Are you serious? He's really gonna do that?" Dayna asked in shock.

"Don't sound so shocked, Ponch can handle not dating," Jon replied.

"Well, ever since I've known him he's always had a girlfriend. Never the same one for a long time, but still…." Jon laughed,

"You're funny," he said then kissed her on the nose. She made a face at him, then pulled him close for a kiss.

 _Meanwhile…._

Keshawn got up, and tried to fight them. His hands still tied behind his back made it hard, but when someone tried to cut him with a knife he just held up his hands and they cut the ropes off. He smiled,

"Thanks." They glared at him. Keshawn grabbed the guy and threw him up against the building. And kicked him in the face, then moved on to the next guy. As Keshawn came up towards the next guy, the next guy turned and punched Keshawn in the face. Keshawn ,not expecting it, stepped backwards to brace himself. When he regained his balance and was about to start fighting again, the leader of the gang picked Ponch up and threw him at Keshawn. They both got up about the same time. Keshawn looked at Ponch with a look that said, _"You ok?"_ Ponch nodded his head. He and Keshawn then got back to their fight.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon and Dayna were still on the couch kissing, when they heard a loud scream not too far from their house.

"That's not that stupid gang fighting again is it?' Dayna asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is," Jon said then got up and looked out the window. All he could see was a peaceful street. The gang was too far back in the alley for him to see anything.

"I don't see 'em," he said.

"That doesn't mean they aren't there," Dayna replied coming up behind him and putting her arms around him.

"You're right, should I go check it out?"

"Maybe you should," she replied. Jon not really wanting to decided he probably should too. If there was a gang fight going on, he didn't want it to end badly. He went to go put on his shoes and coat.

 _Meanwhile….._

Keshawn found himself once again tied up and against that wall. Ponch was right next to him also tied up.

"Don't you have a gang that will save you or something?" Ponch asked curiously since the other guys were not paying attention at the moment.

"They ditched me," Keshawn said. Ponch looked confused,

"Why would they do that?"

"It ain't none of yo business," Keshawn replied.

"Ok," Ponch said.

"Hey, blackie what's the difference between Batman and a black man?" one of the gang members asked. Keshawn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Batman can go into a store without Robin!" the guys all cracked up about that. Ponch thought it was really mean, and Keshawn just shook his head.

"That's not very nice," Ponch said. They turned to Ponch with evil smiles on their faces. The leader looks over at one of the guys.

"Hey, Greg, what's the difference between a smart Puerto Rican and Unicorn?" he asked.

"I don't know Clayton…."

"Nothing, they're both fictional characters!" He said while laughing his head off. This time Keshawn's eyes got wide.

"That's just stupid," he said.

"I know, so are Puerto Ricans," Clayton said laughing wildly. Keshawn shook his head,

"You guys are sick," he said. Ponch was speechless and hurt. Keshawn looked at him,

"Don't worry, bro man it was a joke. It ain't true," he said. Ponch nodded his head. Clayton then looked at Greg again.

"Hey Greg, so there is a black man and a Puerto Rican in a car, who's driving?" Greg laughs before answering,

"A COP!" Keshawn rolled his eyes.

"That means, you're driving, you're a cop," he said to Ponch. Then the gang realized that joke wasn't very funny because the Puerto Rican was a cop.

"Dang it, you ruined it for me, Keshawn!" Clayton yelled. He kicked Keshawn in the stomach.

"Hey, Clayton how many Puerto Ricans does it take to change a light bulb?" Greg asked. Clayton looked at him.

"Um…."

"Just Juan!" Greg exclaims. They all laugh again. Ponch makes a face.

"Guys, they are getting worse and worse," Keshawn said.

"Shut up, Keshawn."

"Hey, Clayton why are there no Puerto Rican doctors?" asked Melvin.

"I don't know…"Clayton started to say.

"Because you can't write prescriptions with spray paint!" Ponch bit his lip.

"Guys is your idea of torture the jokes?" Keshawn asked.

"Well we are certainly getting on piggy's nerves," they said. Keshawn rolled his eyes.

"This fight is between me and you guys. Just leave him out of it," he said.

"He showed up, he joined in," one of the Asians said.

"Yeah, you tell 'em Big Daddy Matt," Greg said. Matt had gotten his nickname because he was big. Keshawn was silent, Ponch looked at him.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble…." He started.

"Don't worry 'bout it, man," Keshawn said.

"Hey, you're not allowed to talk to each other!" Matt yelled.

"Why not?" Ponch asked.

"You could plan something," Danny said. They looked at him.

"Ok, let's play a game," Clayton said.

"Oh, I love games." Matt said.

"This game is called 'Punishment," Clayton said.

"Oh, I like the sound of that. As long as it's not me," Matt said.

"No, in this game, is one of our prisoners says something to the other they will get beat up. If they say something dumb they will get beat up. If they move they get beat up. If they make a noise they get beat up…."

"Basically we get beat up for anything we do?" Ponch asked.

"Oh, you get beat up," Matt said. Ponch got kicked just below the stomach. Keshawn saw the pain he was in and his eyes got wide.

"So is dis against da rules?" he asked as he stuck his leg out and swept them onto the ground.

"Oh yes, that was very naughty," Matt said.

"Is was just askin' a question," Keshawn says. Just as they are about to punish him, they hear a voice.

"HEY! LEAVE 'EM ALONE!"

"J-J-J-Jon?" Ponch asked. Jon walked over a little closer. Clayton laughs.

"Oh, so a black man and a Puerto Rican are being punished, and all they get is you? A lame white man with no muscle…" They all laughed. Jon didn't find it funny. He pulled out his wallet to show his badge.

"I'm with the CHP, put your hands up," he said.

"Boy, I got a gun," Big Daddy Matt said.

"Drop it!" Jon yelled reaching for the gun that he had in his coat. Matt dropped his gun.

"Everyone drop your weapons and put your hands were I can see them," Jon ordered. They did as they were told, just because Jon was a cop, and he had a gun. They weren't sure if Ponch had called the cops or something or if a cop randomly showed up. Jon made sure they all had no weapons then waited for the police to show up. He had called them for just in case.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Are you two gonna be ok?" Jon asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna go home," Ponch said then looked at Keshawn.

"Don't worry 'bout me," he said.

"Where are you going? I could take you there," Jon said.

"I ain't got no place to go. I lost it today, when I lost my gang." Keshawn said.

"You can come stay with me, I don't mind. I get lonely," Ponch said. Keshawn looked at him,

"You some sorta freak?"

"No…." Ponch replied then looked down at his feet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," he said quietly.

"He's a Jesus Freak…." Jon whispers.

"Oh, don't even go there. My momma was into that, and look where she is now."

"I don't see her."

"Exactly…. She got shot by one of those L.A. Big Boys," Keshawn replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry…." Jon started to say.

"No you ain't you didn't know her," Keshawn replied bitterly.

"So, you gonna stay out here? It's supposed to get cold tonight," Ponch said.

"OK, fine I'll come. But only because you won't leave me alone," Keshawn said with a smirk.


	8. Getting to know Keshawn

Keshawn walked into Ponch's apartment room following Ponch, with an arm full of clothes from the car that he slept in. He dropped it all on the couch.

"Wow, this place is clean…." He said looking around.

"You don't mind if I look around, right?" Keshawn asked. Watching Ponch walk into the kitchen,

"Not at all, go ahead," he said. Keshawn began to look around. He found Ponch's closet, and smiled. He opened up the door.

"Dang, he's got lots of nice clothes…." Keshawn said as he looked through and picked out every single thing he liked of which was everything. He then began trying them on. He realized they were all too small for him, because he was bigger than Ponch. He smiled nervously when he accidentally ripped one of the shirts.

"Hopefully that one isn't his favorite," he said then hid it. Then he walked over to Ponch,

"Where'd you get all them clothes? It looks like you just bought the whole store. Where do you shop? Because that's not the kinda of clothes you'd find at Goodwill." Ponch smiled slightly,

"I go to the mall a lot. They've got some pretty cool stuff at JC Penney's. That's where I get my shoes, and some other stuff. I shop all over the place. Goodwill is nice, I love the people there. I go there from time to time, but I try not to go too much, because I don't wanna just take advantage of the place. I mean, if I have the money to shop at more expensive places, why should I go there and take the clothes that someone might need? It's more affordable for some people to go there. I used to go there all the time when I was a kid. I like Salvation Army a lot though. Especially around Christmas time when they have all those bell ringers…" Keshawn nodded his head.

"Yeah, ok I didn't need a long story," he said. Ponch smiled,

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok, what are we having for supper?"

"Pizza?"

"Are you serious? I haven't had pizza in years!" Keshawn exclaimed. Ponch smiled,

"I guess pizza is a good idea then," Ponch replied with a smile. Keshawn nodded his head happily. Ponch relaxed a little. At first he was terrified to invite Keshawn into his home, since he was a big tough guy. But after a little bit, he realized Keshawn was really nice. Keshawn and Ponch sat at the table waiting for the pizza guy to show up. Ponch didn't feel like cooking so he just ordered it.

"So, how'd you end up like this?' Keshawn asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, I mean you seem to have a good life going for ya," he said.

"It didn't start out so great, but then I met Jon. He became my best friend, he led me to Christ, and got me a job at the CHP ever since then things have been a little better. Still stuff happens from time to time, like what happened tonight, and something that happened earlier today, but I try not to let that get to me too much," Ponch replied. Then the doorbell rang. Ponch answered the door and paid the pizza man. He came back holding pizza.

"I'm sure you are hungry, so I got a pizza just for you," Ponch said setting a sausage pizza in front of him.

"How'd you know sausage is my favorite kind?" Keshawn asked.

"A lucky guess," Ponch replied, then sat back down. He had a smaller pizza that was pepperoni.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said as he took a bit of his pizza.

"Well, I grew up in a bad part of town. Lots of drugs, gang violence, you name the bad thing, and it was there. My momma tried to raise me and my sister to be good people, but then my little sister was killed. I was so mad, I ended up trying to go find the guy and kill him myself. I still have hatred towards him, but I let him live. I didn't wanna go to jail or something. My oldest brother has been the man of the house since I was five years old. My dad walked out on my mom. I was too young to care at first, but then as I grew up I began to hate him for it. So there are some people I just hate, if ya know what I mean. There is more to the story, but I don't really wanna talk about it. What about you?" Keshawn asked.

"Well, I grew up in a bad neighborhood as well. My mom died when I was three months old, and my dad blamed me for it, because I was sick and she was trying to get me to the doctor, she got in a car wreck, and died. So for all my life till I was eighteen I had to deal with an abusive father that hated me because my mom died. He threw my brothers out onto the streets, and my sister killed herself. I was alone a lot of the time just trying to survive another day. I ran into some troubles with girls at school, and guys too. My dad was killed in a car accident just a few weeks before my graduation. I had hated him so much, yet when he died I felt so miserable and lonely. I had to find somewhere else to live because I couldn't pay the bills to live at that house anymore." Ponch stopped talking for a second to take a bite of his pizza. Keshawn just stared at him, wondering how in the world he ended up so nice after what he'd been through.

"Well, long story short, my grandpa got me a motor home to live in for a while. After I met Jon, my life seemed to get a little better. I was sitting in a coffee shop feeling really miserable one day, and he introduced me to Jesus. I've never been the same since then. Suddenly I had a little better understanding of why I'm here. I asked God to forgive me for all that I'd done, and he did. He even helped me with my problem of hating people. I ended up going to visit my dad's grave and I apologized for the way I had felt about him, and forgave him for what he did to me. I don't have anything against my dad anymore; I just wish things would've worked out better for us.

I joined the CHP and then things got better, I have a lot of friends there, and they feel like family. I did run into trouble with one guy there though, but hopefully we can straighten things out, or at least get a better understanding of each other," Ponch said. Keshawn just stared at the young Puerto Rican cop in front of him,

"If God is so great, like all you Christians believe, why would he put you through all that stuff like what you went through?" Keshawn asked.

"Well, sometimes there is a reason we go through stuff like that. I mean, sometimes a person that went through so much as a kid, when they are grown they will be able to better understand the other kids out there like them. They will know or at least be able to comprehend what they are going through. The things you go through in life, sometimes help prepare you for a bigger thing that will happen," Ponch replied. Keshawn sat silently. Then once again asked a question,

"Do you know the Romans Road?" he asked.

"Sure I do, that was what Jon used to help lead me to Christ, why?"

"Well, my momma taught it to me when I was a kid. I accepted Jesus, but then I turned my back on him when my sis was killed, and my momma not to long after that," Keshawn said. Ponch looked at Keshawn his whole facial expression showing how sorry he felt for him. Keshawn bit his lip, then continued,

"I always have been wondering what would happen if I went back to God. I see all the time what he does for others, and hearing of your past, and seeing what he did to you…" Keshawn started, Ponch almost dropped his pizza he never realized what Jon and Dayna had said was true until just now. His light did shine in places where he never thought they would. When he first met Keshawn he wanted to help him, but he didn't realize just telling him about himself would help that much. Keshawn smiled slightly,

"So, I just wanna say, you got that Jesus dude inside your heart, do ya think he'd wanna come back into mine as well?"

"He'd love too, I'm sure!" Ponch replied enthusiastically. Keshawn smiled a little,

"Ok, I think I'll ask for just that," he said then bowed his head. Ponch just sat there silently, he then felt like God was telling him to just go over and put his hand on Keshawn's shoulder while he prayed. When Ponch did that, he quietly prayed for Keshawn at the same time.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat quietly on the balcony staring up at the stars.

"Wow, God ya did it again. You sent someone my way that needed help. I'm so happy that you are using me for great things, but to be honest I'm kind of scared right now. I don't want everyone just showing up to me. I mean, I love to help people, but I never have the right words to say…." Ponch stopped talking when this voice in his head said,

"You had the right words to say today, didn't you?" Ponch laughed a little,

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm very pleased to have been able to help Keshawn today, thanks for sending him my way. I guess, now that I think of it, I don't mind so much at all. It's fun to talk about you to others and just talk to the troubled people. I don't know why I get so nervous about it…..Could you please help me with that. I want to be more comfortable talking with people, even the complete total strangers that need help. I'm not afraid to talk to the bad guys and the guys I give tickets to, so why should I be afraid of the ones that haven't done any of that, and just need someone to talk to? I'm sorry for my weirdness, but then again, you love that don't you? That's something I really like about you, you are a father that just loves me for who I am, not matter how weird and talkative I am," Ponch said. He yawned a little starting to fall asleep.

"Well, seems like I'm falling asleep a little…..Good night…." He said as his eyes closed.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch got up the next morning, and found Keshawn getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for letting me stay, I'll get outta your hair now," he said.

"You got a place to go?" Ponch asked with a yawn.

"No…..but I'll be ok," he replied.

"Hey, you can stay here a little longer if you need to. I mean, I'd love to have you. If you don't have a place to go, I'd hate for you to be staying on the streets," Ponch said.

"I wouldn't wanna take advantage of your kindness…." Keshawn started.

"I've got an Xbox 360 over there you can play on," Ponch said. Keshawn got a big smile on his face,

"Ok, I'll be here if ya need me," he said. Ponch laughed,

"Ok, I gotta go to work," Ponch replied.

"Oh, speaking of work, can I borrow your lap top and look for a job?" Keshawn asked.

"Sure, it's in my room," Ponch replied while getting ready to leave,

"Oh, and Keshawn, have a nice day, ok?"

"Alright, Ponch I will," he replied.


	9. The Locker Room

It had been a week since Keshawn stayed at Ponch's place. He was still there, he had a job, but no place to go. Ponch told Keshawn he'd be more than happy to let him live there. So Keshawn agreed to pay half the rent and stay. Ponch worked in the morning and into the afternoon. Keshawn worked every other night. He'd go in at six then be back home around four in the morning. Ponch would be getting up at five to get ready for work, and Keshawn would sleep until lunch time.

Ponch was getting ready for work, and he was at the station already, when someone walked into the locker room.

"Hi, Ponch."

"Oh, hi Steve," Ponch replied while starting to button up his shirt. Steve came over, and began trying to unbutton it. Ponch smacked Steve's hand away.

"Sorry, but that is the kind of thing I frown upon," he said. Steve just looked at him confused,

"Ok, Sugar that's ok…" he said.

"Once again, don't call me that, call me Ponch, please," Steve nodded his head.

"Steve, I know what you are trying to do, and I just wanna say, please don't," Ponch said as he finished getting ready. He began to walk towards the door, but Steve grabbed his arm, and spun him around into a hug.

"Hey, I just wanna talk," he said he then kissed Ponch on the forehead, Ponch was trying to get away from him, and when he felt that, he was suddenly feeling the same way he had felt not too long ago with Steve, frightened.

"Steve, you know I'm not that kinda guy…why can't you just stop?" Ponch asked, finally getting away.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Steve said Ponch was about to respond, when Grossie walked in.

"Oh, hi you two," Grossie said with a strange smile. Grossie had been endlessly teasing Ponch saying Ponch liked Steve. Ponch hated it.

"Grossie, could you leave us alone please?" Steve asked. Grossie was starting to go, but Ponch grabbed him.

"Don't leave me all alone with him please," he whispered in his ear. Grossie had a grin from ear to ear.

"You want me to see you two kiss?" he asked playfully. Ponch rolled his eyes then thankfully Jon walked in.

"Grossie, cut it out. You know Ponch doesn't like Steve like that," Steve looked at them.

"What, do you think Ponch actually likes me?" he asked.

"No, I was just teasing him," Grossie replied quickly. Ponch was happy to hear that, but then Steve had a weird idea.

"I know he doesn't love me, but I am going to prove my love for him," Steve said, pulling Ponch close again. Ponch tried to get away, and Jon tried to pry them apart, but Steve only pushed him aside, into the lockers. Grossie ran off to find Getraer. Ponch was squirming, and trying to push Steve away, but Steve's grip was really tight, there was no way of getting out of it. Then Steve began kissing Ponch all over the neck like he had in the closet, Ponch was really grossed out still trying to get away. Steve dragged Ponch and sat him on the bench.

"Stay right here," he said then began to walk off. Ponch not wanting any more of this got up and started to walk away because Jon had mouthed the words "walk away" to him. Steve seeing this was scared of losing him, so he ran over, he tackled Ponch to the ground, and now having him on the floor unable to move, he began to kiss him like crazy, all over the place. While Ponch was screaming for Steve to get off and leave him alone. He kept moving and trying to get away making things a little more difficult, but then Steve suddenly pulled him up to his feet, then put his hand behind Ponch's head, holding it still. He leaned forward, and began that kiss that he had always wanted that he'd only done once in the closet. He stayed there doing it for a while, even though Ponch wouldn't stop trying to get away. When his lips finally left Ponch's lips, Ponch stared at Steve,

"Steve…" Ponch started, but had no idea what to say. Getraer then came in, and Steve suddenly let go of Ponch.

"What in the world is going on here!?"

"Steve, was being weird," Grossie said. He'd never seen anything like it. He would also soon be very thankful that he wasn't there for what just happened.

"Sarge, Steve loves me…." Ponch said his voice a little shaky. Getraer looked at Ponch not sure he heard that right, but then Steve told him it was true.

"Do you love him?" Getraer asked.

"Not like that. He's a friend, nothing more. I don't fall in love with other guys. Sarge, I don't want to hurt him in any way at all, but what he just did is not acceptable. I can't stand it, and if he is gonna keep doing stuff like this, I can't work with him. It would be safest if we just didn't see each other…"

"What did he do to you?" Getraer asked, he noticed Ponch being a little shaky.

"Sarge, I don't think Ponch wants to talk about it," Jon cut in. He then told Getraer everything that had just happened by the time he finished, Getraer was furious with Steve.

"Steve, when someone tells you to back off, you back off! What you did was…was…it was gross to say the least. I am not saying you are gross, but seriously to some people you've got a dirty mind." Getraer said. Jon looked at Steve,

"Don't feel like we are ganging up on you and hating you. We love you, Steve you are our friend. But we can't have you doing this to Ponch. You crossed the line," he said. Steve looked down at the floor, then he looked over at Ponch.

"I'm sorry, Ponch. I just…sometimes I can't control myself," he said.

"I forgive you, Steve. Please can we just be friends, and nothing more of this?"

"I'll do my best to keep it to myself, but as you know I really do love you, and that will never change," Steve replied. Ponch looked at Jon with this expression like, " _What do I do?"_ Jon wasn't sure what to say. Soon Getraer was leading Ponch out of the room.

"Poncherello, when someone starts treating you like that…I mean, when you are the subject of desire to a homosexual, you gotta be careful around them," he said.

"I know, but he's bigger, and could break me in half if I make the wrong move to get away. Sarge, I'm scared of him. I don't know what to do."

"The best you can do is pray about the situation. Things will get better, I'm sure. Just stay away from him."

"I can't just stay away from him, I mean I know I can't change him…but how can someone even try to help out a troubled person if they won't go near them?" Ponch asked.

"I will be looking out for you and if I see anything I will help you. In the meantime we have a policy that cops are not to date any other cops here at this station. And no one and I mean no one is to be kissing here. It is my decision that I will give Steve a written warning that if he ever does anything of that nature again he will be in danger of termination from this department."

"Ok thanks, Sarge. I really appreciate your help," Ponch replied.


	10. Heather's problem

Ponch came home feeling a little less than happy. He had never been more upset in his whole life. He was upset about the closet thing, but Steve went a few steps farther today and really pushed some buttons. Sometimes he wished that he didn't look as good as he did, then maybe people wouldn't be in love with him all the time. He walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"How was work?" Keshawn asked walking over.

"Ok, I guess. Someone was being a little too close…." Ponch said. Keshawn raised an eyebrow.

"Too close?" he asked.

"Keshawn, do you know what it is like to have someone madly in love with you?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah…."

"Ok, now picture someone being madly in love with you but you not liking them back. Then picture them being a co-worker that won't stop touching you…."

"I think I get where you're going with this. What's her name?"

"Steve Jenson."

"That's an ugly name for a girl…." Keshawn started, then his eyes met Ponch's eyes and a sudden realization came to him.

"No! Are you kidding me!? Ponch, does Getraer know?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand it. I don't know what it is about me that attracts so much attention to the homosexuals…"

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound gross, but put yourself in their shoes for a minute. Now, look at yourself in the mirror." Keshawn started. Ponch looked in the mirror.

"Now, since you are putting yourself in their shoes for a second, look at yourself, and then ask what it is that would attract them…." Keshawn starts. Ponch looks at Keshawn,

"Ya know, I think I figured it out. Thanks Keshawn, I just look great," Ponch said. Keshawn smiled slightly.

"I do too…" he said with a smile. Ponch rolled his eyes as he watched Keshawn admire himself in the mirror a normal everyday thing for him.

"What can I do to change that…." Ponch started to say. Keshawn instantly stopped what he was doing.

"Ponch, don't change anything about the way you look just to make people leave you alone. I know you might feel uncomfortable about how others tend to wanna be with you…..like that, but don't do something to yourself you'll regret," Keshawn said. Ponch just stared at him.

"Hey, thanks," he finally said. Then looked in the mirror again,

"I guess you're right. I don't wanna look any different than this. I was just imagining what it might be like if…never mind I shouldn't say it," Ponch added. Keshawn smiled,

"Now that is the Ponch I know. So what is for supper?" Keshawn asked.

"I don't know, do you wanna make it this time?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, I'll make food. You should go rest or something," Keshawn said.

"Why?" Ponch asked.

"You look like you need it," Ponch was gonna protest, but when he yawned there was no one of protesting to that. If he did, Keshawn would ask how Ponch wasn't tired after that tired yawn. Ponch walked to his room, and laid down, staring straight up at the ceiling. He was tired, but too afraid to fall asleep. He was hard to wake up sometimes. He just laid there wondering why in the world that thing happened today. It was almost worse than what he had to go through with some of the girls he had dated. Getting kissed by someone the same gender as you was pretty bad. Doing something with a girl that you will never stay with forever was also really bad. It was hard to decide which was worse. Not that he wanted to know which was worse, they were both terrible experiences.

Keshawn was in the kitchen making waffles, when the doorbell rang. He slowly went to the door, not really wanting to answer it.

"Hello…" he started to say, then realized it was a cop at the door, so he immediately straightened up.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Is Ponch here?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, why?" Keshawn asked unsure if he should let the guy in. He wasn't sure who it was, it could've been Steve, but he really had no way of knowing.

"I just have a few questions for him, and if you are worried about letting me in, it's ok…I'd be a little leery of random strangers too after what happened today. I'm Jeb Turner," the officer said.

"Oh, I've heard good things about you, Jeb. Come on in, he's in his room, he might be asleep…." Keshawn started, but then he saw Ponch standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I heard your voice and wondered if I did something wrong," Ponch said with a yawn.

"What's up, Jeb?" he asked.

"There is a girl at the station, she says she knows you. She will only talk to you. Her name is Heather," Jeb said.

"Heather?" Ponch asked, but then he remembered Heather from back in high school. He picked his sunglasses up off the counter. He was still in uniform, so he figured he might as well just ride his motorcycle there. The whole way there, Ponch was wondering what in the world she wanted. They hadn't talked to each other, since after they broke up two weeks before graduation.

When Ponch pulled into the parking lot at the CHP he parked and quickly ran in.

"Where is she?" he asked almost running over Steve.

"She?"

"Heather…" Ponch started then realized who he was talking to. He tensed up a little, but tried to push all the bad memories out of his mind and get through this small little conversation.

"The lady with long auburn hair that is crying…." Steve started.

"Steve, where is she?" Ponch asked.

"Break room," Steve replied.

"Thanks." Ponch said then pushed past him. Steve smiled as he watched Ponch rush off.

"Aww, you are so cute, Frank Poncherello," he said then turned and walked out the door. Ponch would've been upset if he heard that, but thankfully he was far enough away that he heard nothing. He walked into the room and saw Heather. The girl he used to love so much. He took a deep breath, then walked over. He put his hand on her shoulder, and her head shot up.

"Hi," he said with a slight smile. She smiled when she saw him.

"Ponch, I don't know how I could be so stupid," Was all she could say. He looked at her concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Is this place the most private place to talk?" she asked.

"If we close the door, is it that serious?" he asked. She nodded her head. Ponch looked around real quick.

"I'll be right back," he said then walked to Getraer's office.

"Hey, Sarge I'm gonna close the door to the break room, could you try to keep people out? There is a lady in there that just wants to talk, and she needs privacy," Ponch said.

"Frank…." Getraer started, but then stopped. "Ok," he said.

"Thanks," Ponch said then went back to the room. He closed the door.

"Ok, so what's up?" he asked.

"You know how I tend to fall for cute guys," Heather said.

"Ever since your first day of Middle school you've had your eye on the guys," Ponch replied.

"Well, I always thought they were the nicest guys. Well I guess it might be because I was good friends with the cutest guy in the world, of which he happened to be one of the nicest most caring guys I've ever met too. I thought that maybe all other guys would be like that too. Not everyone is as good as Ponch…." She started.

"Hey, I'm not perfect, I've done some bad things too," Ponch said.

"Yes, but you had the guts to say no." Heather replied.

"Did you get with the wrong guy?" Ponch asked.

"Well, the story starts right after we broke up. I was so upset, but then I realized it was good that you did that. I was an idiot. I never really wanted that, I just wanted someone to make a commitment to me. I figured if they did that, then they'd love me and stay with me forever. Well after high school I decided to change and not ask for that in a guy. I was just gonna be a good girlfriend. A few weeks ago I was with a guy. He didn't really love me for who I was, and I was blinded by being in love with him. He talked me into staying overnight. I was only gonna be on his couch, but…" Heather stopped talking and was crying. Ponch figured he knew where this was going.

"I don't remember anything about what happened, I all I can remember is I woke up and he was gone. When I woke up I was wrapped in a blanket, and I had nothing on…." Heather bit her lip.

"Ponch, I found out that he got me pregnant and left me," Heather said. Ponch was silent for a few minutes,

"Heather, I can't really do anything to change what happened, but I can just give you my advice. I'm not gonna bash you for staying there, but you know, when a guy you are a little unsure about asks you to spend the night that would be the first sign of him wanting something from you. When you fall asleep and are a deep sleeper that is just an invite for him to come over to you. You gotta be careful around those type of people. Yes it is true some guys are better than others. Some wouldn't do that to you. But if you barely know the guy…." Ponch stopped talking.

"I guess all I can really say is I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm not an expert on this sort of thing it's never happened to me. You hear about stuff like that, and I'm sure you've said, "Oh that'll never happen to me." Then it happens and you don't know what to do. The world is full of people, some bad, some good. I'm not saying that guy is bad, but he did make the wrong move. He shouldn't have ever even thought about doing that to you. I'm still really sorry it ever happened."

"Me too, Ponch I shouldn't have been so stupid. I was always told it was the homosexuals I need to stay away from, I wasn't told that the heterosexuals could be just as bad. I mean, I knew they could, but I never believed it."

"Heather, it doesn't matter what they are, everyone has a choice to be dirty, and some people just choose to go that route. Some people can be really sweet, and totally mislead you to make you think they are someone they are not. Then just when you start to trust them, they finally start to show their true colors," Ponch said. Heather was silent.

"But looking on the bright side of things, there are also the people out there that always can be themselves. Some of them can be good, and some of them being themselves might mean being bad. But at least they are showing you right off the bat that's who they are. Sure they can change that, but it's up to them."

"Ponch, are you really that wise, or do you have a ton of experience?" Heather asked.

"Well, I've got experience with people I should've stayed away from, experience with people that I feel like I never should've known, but there is a reason we know each other. I also have a father up in heaven that always is helping me with the right words to say to the people that need help," Ponch replied. Heather's tears were dying down she looked at Ponch.

"You're saved?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got saved a few years ago," Ponch replied. Heather smiled slightly,

"So has life been easier?" she asked.

"Not really, just because I'm a Christian doesn't mean everything is better. Sure things might be a little easier on me than if I didn't have Jesus. I mean, life is tough, but with Jesus he helps ease the pain."

"Ponch, I'm really sorry for what I did to you back in high school. Making you uncomfortable and all that stuff, but do you think maybe you could forgive me…."

"Of course I forgive you."

"Thanks," Heather said. Then the door opened up, Ponch was slightly irritated by that, since Getraer said he'd keep people out. He turned to see who it was, and saw Steve. He quickly looked away. Steve walked in,

"I found you!" Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Steve, go away please. I'm kinda talking to someone," Ponch said. Steve only smiled,

"I can see that. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." Ponch replied. Heather looked confused by this.

"Are you guys…." Steve started to say then got a mischievous smile.

"No, Steve if you're thinking what I think you are thinking just wipe that thought from your mind."

"It would explain the closed door and privacy…."

"Steve, I wouldn't do that in the break room, and I wouldn't do that with someone I'm not married to," Ponch said. Steve only smiled,

"You're cute, ya know that," Steve said. Ponch was silent, Steve had a weird expression on his face, and Ponch was positive he didn't wanna know what Steve was thinking. Heather was still confused, but then she figured out a little of what was possibly going on.

"Hey, I gotta go," she said.

"Do you need anything?" Ponch asked before she left.

"A friend."

"Ok, you got my number you can call anytime," Ponch said. Then walked her out the door, he had to push past Steve to get out. Steve grabbed him and turned him around.

"Can I please have your number and call you anytime too?"

"No."

"Please, it would be fun."

"In your dreams, Steve," Ponch said. Steve smiled.

"Ooh you are adorable." Steve said with a smile. Ponch was thankful to be leaving. He went into Getraer's office before he left though.

"So, what's up?" Getraer asked.

"Heather got into a bad situation with a guy, and ended up being left alone, and pregnant," Ponch said avoiding a four letter word that always made him feel sick. Steve was listening from the doorway and only heard the part about Heather being pregnant. He was now a little confused.

"Did you run into Steve or something? Because I can tell…." Getraer started.

"Yeah, how could ya tell?"

"There's a certain thing about you that just screams you just got out of a situation that could've been uncomfortable. Should I talk to him again?"

"He didn't do anything, just asked a few questions. Nothing serious, I don't think he needs to get talked to for asking questions. I mean, everyone asks questions." Ponch said. Steve stood outside the door thinking, _"Yeah, thanks for saving me, babe."_ If Ponch knew Steve was outside the door thinking like that he might've responded differently.

"Ok, well thanks for talking to her. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she just needs some friends to help her out. Maybe a boyfriend or something, I'm not sure who though."

"Why not you?"

"I've done it before. I think she's a great girl, but I can't handle being in a relationship with her. Besides I'm not dating people anymore for a while," Ponch replied. Getraer looked at him, somewhat relieved by that.

"I'm glad, that probably takes a lot of your distractions and problems away," he said.

"Yeah, a lot of 'em, but not all of them," Ponch replied. Then he began to leave, and accidentally bumped right into Steve.

"Hey, I can't talk right now, Steve," Ponch said getting away from him and walking towards the door.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes," Ponch said then opened the door.

"Can we go out sometime?"

"No, Steve I don't go out with other guys….."

"You go out with Jon all the time."

"Steve, that's completely different. There is a difference between going out to lunch with someone and dating someone. I don't date guys, but I do eat lunch with them sometimes," Ponch replied.

"Oh, so you don't talk about…." Steve started but Ponch could tell by the sound of his voice his sentence was about to get bad.

"No, we don't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home," Ponch said getting on his motorcycle. Steve stood there,

"Hey, maybe someday…" he started. Ponch was trying to block the thought out of his mind, but then Steve continued.

"Maybe someday you'll come to your senses," he finally said. Ponch tried his best to hide how grossed out he was by that thought. Little did Ponch know, Steve had secretly followed Ponch home that day just to figure out where Ponch lived. He'd never been trusted with that information before. So now that he knew that he began making plans for something 'special.'


	11. More troubles

About a month later, Steve had everything planned out, he just wasn't ready to do it yet. He had to have the right day. Keshawn was doing really well at his job, and being paid a lot. Ponch had recently got mixed up in a mess between some neighbors. His next door neighbors were in a nasty fight and thinking about getting a divorce, and the neighbor across the hall was suicidal. Keshawn was too busy to notice it all. He heard Ponch tell him what was going on, and he wanted to help, but he was too scared.

"Well, I'm gonna go visit Gerard again," Ponch announced.

"Ok, I'll let you know if Maddie or Ethan show up," Keshawn said.

"Thanks," Ponch said then left. He went and knocked on the door.

"Ponch, I can't do this anymore," Gerard said his hands shaky.

"Hey, what happened?" Ponch asked.

"I haven't been honest with you at all," he said.

"Well, there is still time to fix that. Tell me everything, I'm here to help," Ponch said.

"Well, I told you that my girlfriend broke up with me, that's only half true. I did break up with someone, but it was my boyfriend not my girlfriend," Gerard said. Ponch had mixed emotions on this topic now. If Gerard was a homosexual, was Ponch still safe to be there?

"I'm really sorry, I've been thinking unclean thoughts. Acting weird, and just wanting you to come around, because I like to hear your voice…and see you. I heard all about the thing at work between you and Steve and then instantly I knew that you would never love me like that. So why waste my time loving you? But I did it anyway, in secret. I am ashamed of myself, Ponch. I don't want to be like this. I want to be in love with women, but all I can see beauty in is men," Gerard said. Ponch just stared at him blankly, trying to find his voice.

"Gerard, are you…." Ponch started to say, but a lump was forming in his throat making it hard to talk.

"No, I'm not. I was just fine until I met Derek. I don't know what happened to me then. I've been so ashamed and suicidal since I started it. This isn't me, I'm not supposed to be like this. I used to be able to walk by men and never think a single thought of love towards them. Derek changed me into someone I am not. I don't want to be like this. I broke up with Derek, and tried to get back to normal. I moved here, and then I met you…. Do you know what it is like to fall in love with a man?"

"No, I've never done it before, but I have watched others do it…it just doesn't seem right. I mean, I don't wanna make you feel bad, you already know what you did was wrong. But men weren't made to be with men, they are for women, and women for men. Not women for women and men for men," Ponch said.

"Yeah, I believe that. I just need help restoring my mind back to the way it was before. After you become a homosexual for a long period of time, it is hard to turn back."

"You would know more than I do. I can't change you at all, but I can help you out with whatever you need. I'm here to help," Ponch said.

"The best way to help me, is let me die," Gerard said.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to change?"

"Yeah, change the fact I'm here. Ponch, I can't get my mind off of you, and the darkness of life. I don't understand how you could have gone through so much as a child, and grew up to be so great. You're nice, you've got lots of friends, you've got a winning personality, you've got a good job, you're super sexy…."

"Hey, don't go there, I hear about that enough from Steve. Honestly I don't like it," Ponch said quickly. Gerard swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bug you," Gerard said.

"Hey, I forgive you, but if you wanna change your thinking like you said, you'll have to stop saying and thinking stuff like that about me and any other guy that you've ever felt that way about before," Ponch said. Gerard was silent, then decided to say something.

"Ponch, if I said that I was gonna die tonight, would you stop me?" Gerard asked.

"I'd try, I don't wanna see a friend or a neighbor die," Ponch said.

"Ponch, if I said I loved you, would you love me back?"

"As a friend, nothing more," Ponch replied.

"Now that I've got that out of the way, I think I can just relax. Now I've told you how I feel, and what I want to do. Now that I've laid it all out, I can start to work past all that and become me again," Gerard said.

"How are you gonna do that if you'll be dead tonight?" Ponch asked. Gerard sat there thinking about it for a while.

"Ya know, I guess you are right. I really can't change unless I stick around to make it happen," Gerard said. Ponch smiled,

"So you won't kill yourself?" Ponch asked.

"Nope, I guess not," Gerard said.

"That's good, so is there anything else you wanna talk about while I'm here?"

"Can you tell me how you are making it through life just fine?"

"Well, I've got a good group of friends, and an amazing father up in heaven that loves me and is always watching out for me. I don't think life could get any better. I haven't dated anyone for a while, and that sure frees up my time. I spend all that time I could've spent with a girl, talking to God, and helping others that need my help. It's a good feeling when you know you're needed and have a purpose in life," Ponch replied. Gerard just stared at him,

"Well, I certainly will have to think about that, but I might need that God guy too," he said.

"Everyone needs him, it just takes a while for them to realize it," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Keshawn was on the couch playing Mario Karts. He heard the door bell ring, so he went and answered it.

"Maddie, what is wrong? What happened?" he asked. He answered the door and found her crying. He led her into the room.

"Ethan…" was all she could say. He sat her down, then called Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ok, I gotta go," Ponch said when he got off the phone.

"Well, thanks for popping over, I hope to see you again soon," Gerard said. He went to hug Ponch.

"Hey, just for now, maybe we should stick to a hand shake. I don't wanna make you feel awkward or anything, but hugging me isn't gonna help you with your problem," Ponch said.

"You are so right, thanks, Ponch," Gerard said. He really was grateful for that. He wanted to change, and he finally realized he didn't wanna die either.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was about to walk into his apartment room, when Ethan called him over. Ponch went into Ethan and Maddie's room.

"Hey, I need your help. How am I gonna tell her the news?" Ethan asked.

"What news?" Ponch asked him.

"I'm going to get a divorce from her…." Ethan began.

"No, you can't do that. Ethan, she is your wife, you married her because you love her. She is three months pregnant, with your first baby. You are not leaving her now. That just seems so unlike you, and almost heartless," Ponch said.

"I have a heart, but she wants me to spend a lot of time with her…" Ethan started.

"Hey, she's pregnant with your first child. If you were her, wouldn't you want your husband to be with you, for all the ups and downs of what is happening and what will soon change both your lives? You don't have to be with her 24/7 but you do need to be with her. You gotta be there for her, man. I have a friend, her name is Heather. Heather made a bad choice to stay with a man for the night. She woke up alone, and pregnant the next day. He ditched her, she needs a man to help her, but she's got no one. Sure she has friends to go to when she needs help, but what's she gonna do after she has the baby? She will be worn out doing all the work by herself. Now think about Maddie, would you want her to have to go through the same. Only for her she'd be knowing that her husband left her….."

"Wow, that's deep," Ethan said thinking about it.

"But we fight a lot…" he began again.

"Well what did you expect, a fairy tale where everything ends up happily ever after. No fights, no nothing? Ethan, arguing is just another part of life. Everyone argues, and it is more common for a man and his wife. Or a boyfriend and girlfriend, that doesn't mean you should just ditch each other. That would mean no one should be in any relationships. No marriage, no dating, no friendship, etc. Everyone argues, but that shouldn't break you apart. I've seen people get into nasty arguments but they come out stronger in the end. They didn't just give up on each other, they worked through it, and learned something about each other," Ponch said. Ethan stared at Ponch for a while.

"You know, for a man that hasn't dated in a long time, and has never been married you sure know a lot about it," Ethan said.

"I've got friends, and I hear stories all the time. I'm a cop, I see some of the nasty arguments people have with each other," Ponch replied. Ethan smiled slightly,

"I'm not sure I wanna give up on her just yet, then," he said.

"That's a relief. I still don't understand why anyone gets in a divorce I mean, if they person was terrible why marry them, and if you can fix your problems why leave?"

"Well, sometimes people change," Ethan said. Ponch nodded,

"Hey, I think Maddie went over to your place to talk to you and Keshawn," Ethan said standing up.

"Do you wanna go over there then?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, she needs me," Ethan said. They both walked over to Ponch's place right next door, and went in. Maddie was on the couch starting to calm down. Ethan sat next to her,

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said. She looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes still tear stained.

"I forgive you," she said. They hugged, and began talking through things about what had happened. Keshawn and Ponch sat in the kitchen.

"Well, looks like you worked your magic for them again. Do you think they'll be ok this time for a while?" Keshawn asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, how was Gerard?"

"He's ok, just needs some help," Ponch said trying to push a certain thought out of his mind.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You are very great with advice. I'd never be able to do what you've been doing," Keshawn said.

"Well, I won't always be around, and if I leave before you you'll have to take over for me. Just like all my friends will have to do as well," Ponch said.

"You ain't leavin' before me, Ponch. I'm older."

"That doesn't mean it can't happen. But I just want you to know, you've been a great friend. I just wanna say it now, in case I don't have a chance to ever say it again," Ponch said.

"Oh, have you already said a weird good bye like that to Jon?"

"No, he and Dayna would freak out if I talked like that to them. They don't wanna think about me dying," Ponch replied with a smile,

"But at least I know when I do go, I'm ready," he added. Keshawn held back tears,

"I ain't gonna let you leave no time soon," he said. Little did he know, his time with Ponch was slowly coming to an end, soon the whole world would be saying good bye to Ponch.


	12. News

Keshawn sat in the living room tiredly playing video games. Ponch just walked out of his bedroom, he was tired and ready to go to bed.

"So, when it comes to friendship, where do you stand? Do you have a ton of friends, or what?" Keshawn asked randomly.

"I've got a few friends that I'd call friends, but then there are a lot that I wouldn't exactly say they are friends. They act like it sometimes though," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well I've got three good friends, you, Jesus, and Jon," Keshawn said. Ponch smiled slightly.

"Most of my friends are at the CHP. We are like a family there," Ponch said.

"I can see that. You always seem to look out for each other. Just like you do here for all the neighbors, it's like the CHP is a family, that just keeps reaching out to others making them feel like family even if they are not," Keshawn said. Ponch made a face,

"Kinda, more like some of us just love people. We treat them the way they should be treated," Ponch said. Keshawn smiled,

"I know I don't say this enough, but thanks for giving me a place to stay. It has meant a lot to me," Keshawn said. He would've said more, but he didn't want to tell Ponch how he really felt. It was hard for the words to come. Ponch was like family to him. He was like a brother.

"Keshawn, I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. I gotta get up early," Ponch said.

"Since when did you go to bed early whether ya gotta get up or not?" Keshawn asked a little confused.

"I don't feel amazing…." Ponch started.

"Oh, you feelin' sick? Why didn't you just say so?" Keshawn asked.

"I don't know," Ponch replied. Keshawn looked at him,

"You've been giving too much attention to everyone else that you haven't taken good care of yourself," Keshawn said.

"I've taken great care of myself," Ponch lied. Keshawn stared at him,

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Ponch replied.

"Ponch, you're bad at lyin' just tell me the truth," Keshawn said.

"Ok, I was a little busy, and haven't eaten much, ok," Ponch replied.

"Ponch…." Keshawn started, getting a little irritated, but then something hit him.

"Wait a second, you haven't been eating much?" Keshawn asked when it finally sunk in. Ponch didn't say anything.

"Ponch, you're not…." Keshawn started then looked at him for a while.

"You don't have any eating disorders do you?" Keshawn asked. He knew a lot about that, and was worried.

"No, I just haven't been hungry. More like I'd rather do something else than find food," Ponch replied. Keshawn stared at him.

"Keshawn, don't worry. I'm fine, I wouldn't do anything that could hurt me," Ponch said.

"Oh, so you won't be a cop?" Keshawn said.

"You got a problem with cops?"

"No, but you just said you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself. Bein' a cop ain't the safest thing in the world," Keshawn said. He stood up, and walked over.

"I mean, you're not walking around in bubble wrap all the time. Your sergeant doesn't wrap you up in bubble wrap and say, 'Be safe little one, go out and catch the bad guys.'…No, he only informs you about all the stuff goin' on. You never know what you're getting into, or if you'll even be coming home each day," Keshawn said. Ponch stared at him speechless.

"Your job isn't the safest. Not like I care all that much, but seriously you said you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself…Being a cop could get you killed. And that ,my friend, ain't safe. So you can just shut your mouth, 'cause who's right around here? Me, Keshawn Jackson," Keshawn said.

"You know what happens when you don't eat? Your body gets the protein from your muscles! It eats your muscles because you're not eating anything! You lose muscle, you could turn into a wimpy man, you wanna be a wimpy man?" Keshawn asked.

"Well compared to me you already are…" Keshawn said admiring his muscles again. Ponch stared at him. Keshawn let out a long sigh, he looked deep into Ponch's eyes, and put his hands on Ponch's shoulders.

"Please, be honest with me, do you have an eating disorder?"

"No, I don't."

"Look me in the eyes and say that."

"I don't have an eating disorder," Ponch said.

"Then why don't you ever eat?"

"I wasn't very hungry, but don't worry if it makes you happy I'll eat something. But then I gotta stay up a little longer," Ponch said.

"No, you need your rest, but when you get up tomorrow I'll have a big breakfast for you, and you better be eating it," Keshawn said.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I worried you. I just…."

"Ponch, remember when you said you wouldn't hurt yourself? You're hurting yourself by not eating," Keshawn said. Ponch nodded his head.

"Do you wanna be a little wimpy man? I don't want you to be a little wimpy man," Keshawn said. Ponch was silent. Keshawn looked over in the mirror admiring himself again.

"Someday, with lots of work, and eating you will look like this," he said. Then smiled,

"Nah, you'll never look this good. You might get close, but you won't look like Keshawn Jackson." Ponch laughed slightly, that was a normal everyday thing for Keshawn to stand in the mirror and say stuff like that.

"Go ahead, stand in the mirror," Keshawn said. Ponch hesitantly walked over and did what Keshawn said.

"Now, you tell yourself that you'll look good, but never as good as Keshawn." Ponch made a face at him.

"Well I mean it's only the truth," Keshawn said. Ponch rolled his eyes,

"I'm not saying that." He said. Keshawn looked at him,

"You know it's true," Keshawn said.

"It might be true, but I'm not saying one way or the other," Ponch said. Keshawn looked at him,

"You sayin' you look better than me?" Keshawn asked.

"I never said that," Ponch replied then smiled at himself in the mirror.

"You look amazing," he said to himself.

"Why thank you," Keshawn said.

"Not you, me!" Ponch replied laughing. Keshawn looked at him.

"I've got the muscle…" he said. Ponch once again rolled his eyes, and then he went to his room.

"Good night," He said then closed the door. Keshawn smiled at himself again.

"You'll always look this great, man," He said. Then he went to the couch.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next day, Ponch got up and got ready for work. He came into the kitchen and found Keshawn with a big plate of food.

"Here ya go," he said shoving it towards Ponch.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Ponch said.

"Um, remember that talk last night?" Keshawn said.

"Yeah…."

"Eat," Keshawn said shoving it at Ponch again. Ponch made a face at him, and was about to push it aside again, but then his stomach growled. He knew Keshawn was gonna say something.

"You are hungry…." he started.

"Ok, ok I'll eat it," Ponch said. He began eating, but then he almost rejected it.

"Hey, don't throw it up, eat it," Keshawn said.

"Sorry," Ponch said.

"Hey, you should be," Keshawn said. Ponch was silent.

"You should be thankful that I caught this before it got to serious. I am saying right now, I will not rest until I am sure that you will never do that again," Keshawn said. Ponch bit his lip. Keshawn looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Now when you go to work today, make sure you eat lunch with Jon. Don't skip lunch, and feel free to have a snack as well. Don't skip eating. I know you said you get busy and don't wanna think about it. You're never too busy to get hungry," Keshawn said. Ponch nodded his head.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon was about to go out the door, but Dayna stopped him.

"Hey, Jon have you told Ponch yet?" she asked.

"No, I was gonna do it today," Jon replied smiling at her.

"You should invite him over for dinner tonight." Dayna said hugging Jon.

"Ok, I will. Can Keshawn come along too?"

"Keshawn is a good friend, he's welcome here," Dayna replied.

"Good, I think he likes having friends," Jon said.

"Well, he does have some of the best friends he can have," she said then kissed Jon.

"Honey, what are you gonna do today?" Jon asked.

"Clean the house," Dayna replied.

"Ok, I'll see about getting off early to come help you," Jon said.

"Thanks, but you don't…"

"I know, I want to, I'll see you later," Jon said then kissed her good bye. He walked out to his motorcycle that was parked in the garage.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got help from Keshawn last night. This morning was strange, ya know he tells me all the time he doesn't care what happens to me, because his job isn't to worry. But he sure acts like he cares," Ponch said.

"Well, he's your friend. He's a tough guy, he won't just come out and say you're his best friend and he cares," Jon replied.

"Yeah…."

"So, what happened to you? I mean why'd ya need his help?"

"I wasn't eating…." Ponch started. Jon looked at him, he could tell Ponch felt ashamed.

"Ponch, is that why you avoided going out to lunch?" Jon asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm glad you've got a roommate that can help you out in one whole night," Jon said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't so used to it, that it would be hard to get out of it. I was half way there.."

"Well, at least you can thank God he caught you before it was too late. I can't believe you even…." Jon started, but then stopped, he hugged Ponch.

"I'm glad you're ok," Jon said.

"You mean, you aren't mad?"

"Of course not, I'm just glad you're ok," Jon said. Ponch felt special again. A feeling he didn't get often although he had been important to lots of people, sometimes he felt like he didn't matter. Hearing it from a friend always helped, and then Ponch finally realized why lots of people wanted to talk to him. He treated them nicely and with respect. With love, and acceptance, a way that he could normally treat himself if he wasn't so focused on other things.

"Ya know, your story is an interesting one. Most people get into that for reasons such as self hatred, bullying, and etc. You just were focused on something else…." Jon started then smiled again.

"I'll never fully be able to wrap my mind around that, but it's good to know it wasn't because you were trying to be mean to yourself," Jon said. Ponch smiled again, he liked talking to Jon. Jon seemed so different from most people. He was always accepting to Ponch, no matter what.

Grossie walked over,

"Hey, Ponch have you seen Steve today?" he asked.

"No…"

"Well, you don't want to," Grossie said.

"Why not?" Ponch asked curious. He actually had no intentions on trying to find him in the first place.

"He just got himself fired," Grossie said.

"Oh, I don't think I wanna know," Ponch said. He looked at Jon.

"Well, I'll talk to him. Or at least try to," Jon said. He wasn't so sure about letting Ponch do it. He already knew that Ponch wanted to. It didn't matter what people thought, or how they treated him, if something bad happened to them, he wanted to help. Even if it was someone he shouldn't be hanging around. Jon walked to the locker room where he assumed Steve was at. He was right on his guess, Steve was there cleaning out his locker.

"Hey, you don't seem so upset," Jon said.

"No, I knew it was coming," Steve replied. Something about the way Steve was handling this scared Jon, not that it was bad he was ok with it, but something seemed a little fishy.

"At least Getraer has no control over me anymore," Steve said. That was what Jon was afraid of,

"He might not, but you still need to be good. I mean, you wouldn't wanna end up in deep trouble," Jon said.

"Oh, I won't. I'll just get what I want and then you'll never see me again." Steve said. Jon didn't dare ask what it was Steve wanted, Steve could sense Jon thinking some thoughts about him.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kinda guy," Steve said. He had this look on his face that it was hard for Jon to read.

"What kinda guy are you then?" Jon asked.

"The kind that wants to be accepted for who I am…I know you guys are still my friends, but you are hiding something from me, and I want it back," Steve said.

"Steve, we are keeping Ponch away from you for the good of both of you," Jon said.

"You realize, I haven't been able to see or talk to him for a month now! Jon, I'm going crazy here!" Steve said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Sarge, what'd he do?" Ponch asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or not. He just was so shocked by the sudden news of Steve being fired.

"He was trying to get permission for something. Maybe I was a little out of line, but Poncherello, he shouldn't be coming in here asking me for permission to do that," Getraer said.

"Do I wanna know?" Ponch asked with a raised eye brow.

"Probably not, it's only gonna hurt your mind," Getraer said.

"That bad?" Getraer only nodded.

"Ok, well I'm not gonna ask any more questions then," Ponch said trying not to think about what it could've been.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Well, thanks for the talk, and being my friend even though I know for sure Getraer hates me and wanted me out the minute he found out about me," Steve said.

"Steve, he doesn't hate you."

"Hey, me and Ponch have something in common…Getraer hates both of us," Steve said.

"He doesn't hate you guys. In fact, I think that Ponch and Getraer are friends," Jon replied. Steve made a face,

"Maybe," he said.

"I guess I can't ask him that though, now can I?" Steve said then began to leave. Jon was silent. As Steve walked down the hall, he bumped right into Ponch. A smile spread across his face.

"I was hoping I'd see you," he said. Ponch almost turned and went back into Getraer's office.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not gonna try anything. I just wanted to say good bye," Steve said. He stuck out his hand to give Ponch a hand shake. Ponch hesitantly shook Steve's hand.

"Ok, I'll see ya around, maybe." Steve said. Something about this was strange, it almost seemed like the Steve he used to know. Ponch didn't wanna just drop his guard down yet, because he wasn't sure about this.

"Bye, Steve," Ponch said. Steve looked at him,

"I'm sorry you got fired…." Ponch started.

"Hey, like Getraer said it was probably best for both of us. Cheer up, ok?" Steve said. As Ponch watched Steve walk out the door for the last time, he felt sick to his stomach, but relieved at the same time.


	13. A Tragic Accident

"Ponch, I was gonna tell you earlier, Dayna wanted you and Keshawn to come over tonight," Jon said.

"Keshawn is working tonight, but I'm free," Ponch said.

"Ok, good…" Jon said he was trying to hide excitement, as he ate his lunch.

"What are you so excited about?" Ponch asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Dayna and I are gonna be parents," Jon said.

"What? She's pregnant?" Ponch asked almost spitting out his drink.

"Yeah," Jon replied, with a smile.

"That's exciting, partner!" Ponch replied. Jon could see excitement all over in Ponch's expression, mostly just in his eyes.

"Hey, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," Jon replied.

"Well, if it's a girl, I've got a million names for it," Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"I'll let you tell Dayna that, not me," Jon said. Ponch laughed,

"Oh is she in charge of naming it?"

"Well, kinda we agreed that if it was a boy I'd name it, and if it's a girl she'd name it. So if you have girl names, you'd have to run it by her," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"I get it," he said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Keshawn had gotten a promotion at his job, and so his hours totally were changed. He was home a lot more, so he decided to get another job on top of that. He now worked at "California Pizza Kitchen" He was getting ready to go to work around the same time Ponch was leaving to go to Dayna and Jon's house.

"I'll be gone for a while," he told Ponch.

"Ok, I'm not sure when I'll be home," Ponch replied. It was 6:30 now. As Ponch went out the door, he was greeted by Heather and Gerard.

"Hi, guys."

"Ponch, I finally found someone that I could love that isn't male," Gerard said. Ponch's only thoughts on that was, _"Isn't that a little fast?"_ but at the same time it was perfect timing.

"After all the talking we did, I had to think about it. I sorted through things. I read some Tom Brown articles online. He's a minister that has some really great articles about stuff, such as homosexuality. I looked at many things online did a lot research about changing. It is possible to change. I even started looking into this whole religion thing. I'm not completely saved, but I did ask God to help make my mind clear and pure. He sent Heather…." Gerard started. Heather was in tears from how happy she was. She hugged Ponch.

"I'm so glad you are my friend. If it weren't for you, I would've killed this baby," she said. Ponch was speechless.

"I was leaning towards abortion, but then something you said to me back in high school went through my mind. 'Abortion is murder.' As soon as that hit me, I stopped wanting to do that. That was around the time I called you. It was after our little talk in the break room," Heather said.

"Oh, ok. So you're ok now? And your baby is safe?" Ponch asked.

"Yep, and I've got a good friend," she said smiling at Gerard. Ponch smiled,

"Well, I am really happy for you two. I would stay and chat, but I've gotta get going," Ponch said.

"Ok, talk to ya later," Heather said. Gerard smiled at him

"Have fun, you deserve it. Thank you so much for being my friend," he said.

"You're welcome," Ponch replied. He was blown away by how much Gerard had changed, if only the same could've worked for Steve.

 _Meanwhile…._

Dayna laughed as she looked through the list of names Ponch had picked out.

"Some of these are really strange, Jon imagine naming our baby, Chive," Dayna said.

"Hey, if someone can name their kids after things such as flowers, cars, etc. Why not name one Chive?"

"Um…." Jon and Dayna were speechless. Ponch laughed,

"Hey, I wasn't fully serious about that one. I liked Abby Baker best. But Chive sounds cute," Ponch said breaking the silence.

 _Meanwhile….._

Keshawn was walking around filling up peoples glasses with water like they had all asked for. He came across a couple that seemed like they might be trouble.

"Why are you filling up our glasses, again?" the woman asked.

"You asked me to," Keshawn replied.

"No we didn't and we are not ready for it," the woman said. Keshawn rolled his eyes, they had been causing trouble ever since they walked in the door. Keshawn was also having troubles in the kitchen. His co-workers were all mad at him, because he was late.

"This is a very popular restaurant, and you are just making people hate it," Vincent had said to him. Those words stung, and he couldn't get them out of his head every time he saw that couple. As Keshawn was walking around doing as he was before, he heard a familiar voice.

"Waiter, why didn't you fill up our glasses!?" the woman yelled. Keshawn rolled his eyes.

"You said you didn't want me to," he said walking back over. He began to fill up there glasses with water.

"Well, you don't need to be so grumpy about it. I'm about ready to leave because of you," the man said.

"Well, you'd certainly make this an enjoyable place again if you do leave," Keshawn said a little bit louder than he had intended and he was heard by them.

"Ah! I've never been so insulted in my whole life," the woman said.

"Well, you are not exactly being the greatest person to wait on," Keshawn said.

"Don't you talk to my wife that way," the man said.

"You're not any better than she is." Keshawn said. Keshawn had grown up in a bad part of town, and had a lot of anger issues. He had been trying to work on them, thanks to help from Ponch. But even Ponch had troubles with it too. Keshawn felt bad about it from time to time, but right now he was at a boiling point thanks to all his co-workers. He ran out of nice today. He normally would've just stopped and asked God to help him, but he didn't.

"Stop talking to me that way, and fill up our glasses with water," the man said in such a way that it seemed snobby.

"Fill up your own glasses!" Keshawn said finally having enough, he dumped the whole pitcher on them. It mostly was on the woman.

"My satin dress! It's ruined!" she cried.

"You better be paying for a new dress! She paid a lot of money for that!" the man yelled. Keshawn made a face,

"Oh no, your dress," he said pretending to care. Soon after a small fight between them broke out, the manager came.

"What is going on here!?"

"He is the worst waiter ever!" the woman yelled. Keshawn looked at his boss.

"I'm sorry, I don't like it when people treat me like…." he started.

"Keshawn, go to my office now," the manager said. Keshawn was about to protest, but decided against it, it could cost him his job.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was on his way home, Dayna had gotten tired and went to bed, so he figured he should leave. He didn't want to be too loud. When he got home, he couldn't wait to collapse on the couch, and watch a movie or something. He unlocked the door, and walked in.

"Hi, Ponch." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Steve?" Ponch asked in shock.

"I bet you're wondering how I got in?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah…."

"I saw where you keep your spare key in case you get locked out," Steve said. Ponch was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming amount of fear.

"What do you want?" Ponch asked.

"I just wanna talk to you, like we did in that closet…." He started. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"That closet wasn't much of a talk…." He started to say. Steve grabbed his hand and led him towards the couch. Ponch tried to get away, when he got his hand free, he went to his bed room to call Jon. Steve slowly made his way there.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you are scared. I don't wanna scare you, I wanna be with you," Steve said.

"Steve…" Ponch started to say, Steve smiled,

"Hey, calm down," Steve said reaching out and putting his hand on Ponch's face.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Keshawn, what got into you?"

"I'm sorry, those people were jerks," Keshawn said.

"Remember, we tell you this all the time, no matter how rude they can be, you still have to serve them."

"They don't deserve to be here."

"Well, you don't deserve to work here, but you do."

"What do you mean I don't deserve to work here?" Keshawn asked.

"You don't fit in…."

"You know how hard it is to fit in at places, man!? I try my best, but it's hard."

"If you tried your best you wouldn't be late all the time, and you'd never mess up like that."

"I'm sorry, I was saying bye to my roommate before he left for dinner with some friends," Keshawn said.

"Maybe your roommate needs to say good bye more quickly to you!"

"Ponch can talk to me as long as he wants! He's the only family I got right now. He is like my little brother to me!" Keshawn said.

"Maybe you should stop paying so much attention to 'your little brother' and pay attention to your job. You're fired."

"Fired? You can't do this to me!" Keshawn yelled.

"Keshawn, get outta here, we don't tolerate employees with anger issues working here and getting out of hand." Keshawn was burning with anger.

 _Meanwhile….._

Steve and Ponch had somehow ended up on the balcony. Ponch did his best not to lean on the railing around the balcony, Keshawn had broken it a little recently. If he leaned too much on it, it could break.

"I'm leaving L.A. for good. I don't want to, but I feel that it would make everyone happy. I don't want to leave you behind though," Steve said.

"Steve, I'll be perfectly fine. Friends leave all the time," Ponch said.

"No, I mean I don't want to leave the one I love behind. I'll never see you again," Steve said.

"Maybe that would be good for both of us."

"Yeah, you'll be comfortable, and I'll be alone," Steve said.

"That's not what I meant," Ponch replied quickly. Steve smiled,

"You don't really want me to leave do you?" he asked. Ponch was silent.

"Ponch, can I please have one last kiss before I go, and this time can you kiss too?"

"No Steve, I won't do it, and I won't let you either," Ponch said.

"Come on, I know you have thought about being with me," Steve said.

"Actually no, I haven't. I only thought about helping you."

"Yeah, I heard about Gerard, you must think you scored some big points with that one," Steve said.

"No, I barely did a thing. God took over, and he helped Gerard. I was just there," Ponch said.

"You really believe that junk about God don't you?"

"I do, and I don't like you talking about it that way," Ponch said looking to make sure that was not just Steve that touched him, he was up against that railing of which scared him.

"Sorry, babe I didn't mean to upset you. Also, you can't change how I feel. You admitted that a while ago, the truth is I was born this way…." Steve started.

"No, Steve you were NOT born this way," Ponch said. Steve's eyes got wide,

"You really believe that?" he asked. He'd never heard anyone say that before.

"Yes, I do. No one is born that way," Ponch said. Steve was gonna ask Ponch to tell him more, but then he saw the railing breaking. Steve reached out to touch Ponch, and Ponch tried to move back.

 _Meanwhile…_

Keshawn angrily pulled into the parking lot at the apartment building. He got out of the car, and began walking to get inside.

 _Meanwhile…_

Steve noticed the railing starting to break, but he didn't think that it would break. His thoughts on that were, " _Ponch is small, he couldn't break that."_ But he was wrong it wasn't ready to be leaned on it was starting to break.

"Ponch, I'm sorry if I make you hate me. I just want you to love me, the way I love you."

"Steve, I don't hate you, but I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend," Ponch said.

"Really? I'm still a friend."

"We were friends long before any of this came up. We were a family at the CHP, and you are still family whether you're there or not. Steve, you are my friend, I care about you. I may not care about you the way you want me to, or the way you care about me. But you are my friend, and I love you as a friend," Ponch said. Steve heard the words, "I love you," and was totally blown away.

"You still love me as a friend? You said you love me. Ponch, I finally think I understand what you mean by that. Love doesn't always mean that you have to feel affection for each other…." Steve started. Ponch was surprised Steve understood, not that he didn't think he could, but he never thought Steve would actually listen to that.

"Ponch, I can't change no matter what. I've been this way for so long, there's no turning back," Steve said.

"Steve, there is time to change, and you can," Ponch said. Steve was silent, he enjoyed talking to Ponch, and realized it was much easier to do so if he wasn't touching him or trying anything. But then he had this desire to really wanna touch him again. Just the feeling of touching was nice, he was about to hug Ponch, but something happened. Steve heard Ponch scream, and he suddenly realized what happened the balcony railing broke, and Ponch was falling.

"PONCH!" he cried reaching out to catch him, but he missed, and Ponch fell.

 _Meanwhile…._

Keshawn was just walking by, in time to hear a scream.

"That sounded like Ponch," he said to himself a little freaked out. Then as he came closer, he saw something hit the ground. He ran up to see what had fallen, and saw blood all over the place. Then he found a body, it was Ponch.

"No, you have to be ok. Ponch, talk to me," Keshawn said kneeling beside him. He was still breathing, but barely. He had a very weak pulse. It was evident he was in pain, his eyes were still open, and Keshawn could see an expression of being terrified mixed with extreme pain. Steve ran down the stairs and got there as soon as he could.

"Ponch?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"You pushed him, didn't you?" Keshawn asked angrily. Ponch heard Keshawn's angry voice, and he heard Steve. Steve was scared,

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Don't lie to me, you pushed him, admit it," Keshawn said.

"N-N-N-Never…p-p-p-pushed…m-m-m-me…." Ponch was able to spit out before his eyes closed. Keshawn was confused.

"Ponch? Hey if he didn't push you, what happened?" he asked. He got no reply. He grabbed Ponch's hand.

"Ponch! Come on, talk to me!" Steve was calling 9-1-1 as Keshawn continued trying to get Ponch to talk to him.

"Ponch, please don't die," Keshawn said. He knew Ponch said that Steve didn't push him, but he still felt anger towards Steve. He shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was almost ten o'clock at night. Soon Keshawn could hear sirens, but it wasn't the ambulance to show up first, it was the CHP. Keshawn bit his lip, he had seen that officer a few times, he knew it was one of Ponch's friends. Steve also was a little nervous, seeing that officer.

"Ponch? Hey, Ponch talk to me?" Grossie said. No response came from him. Grossie checked for a pulse.

"He's got a very weak pulse, where's that ambulance!?"

"It's on the way," Steve said.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Grossie asked.

"I was saying good bye to a friend. I am leaving L.A. for good. I wanted to say bye to Ponch," Steve said.

"This is all your fault isn't it?" Grossie asked.

"I didn't push him, I promise. The railing on the balcony broke," Steve said. Soon the ambulance and paramedics showed up.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was being loaded into the ambulance,

"Can I come too?" Steve asked.

"You can ride up front." One of the medics said. Steve went and got in up front.

"I'll drive behind you," Keshawn said.

"I'll be an escort," Grossie said getting on his motorcycle.

 _Meanwhile…_

The phone rang at Getraer's house, Getraer tiredly rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello….."

"Sgt. Getraer, this is Keshawn Jackson."

"Keshawn, you're Poncherello's friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you calling me this late at night for…" Getraer asked with a yawn.

"Getraer, Ponch was just rushed into the E.R. he's in critical condition. He fell from the balcony…." Keshawn started. Instantly Getraer was awake.

"What? I'll be right there, which hospital?"

"Rampart…." Keshawn started.

"Ok," Getraer replied cutting him off. He hung up without saying good bye. He threw on a pair of jeans just so he wasn't going in his pajama pants.

"Betty, I'll be home later," he said, kissing his wife good bye then running out the door.

 _Meanwhile…._

When Getraer had got there, he found a small gathering of people. He knew it would get bigger later, but for now at this late at night it was just, Jon, Dayna, Steve, Grossie, and Keshawn.

"How is he?" Getraer asked.

"Not good, they said we could see him soon, but he isn't expected to make it. They've tried everything they could, and he isn't responding to any of it. He isn't getting better, and he isn't getting worse. He's at the point, where there is nothing they can do," Jon said. Getraer was silent. Everyone there all thought the same thing, _"I don't wanna lose, Ponch."_


	14. The Funeral

The paramedics sat outside the room one of them was new to the job, and a little shook up by what he had seen.

"He woke up, screaming in pain. I couldn't do anything, and just as sudden as it started it stopped. He was in so much pain…." The paramedic continued.

"I'm sorry, Russ, but we have to deal with stuff like this all the time. Not necessarily someone falling from the balcony, but people in pain," Kyle said.

"Kyle, he was so…." Russ started, but was overcome by tears.

"Maybe I am in the wrong line of work. If I can't keep myself together for something like this," he finally said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Come on, Ponch wake up please," Keshawn said sitting beside Ponch's bed holding onto his hand. Jon and Dayna stood behind Keshawn, Jon had his hand on Keshawn's shoulder. Getraer and Grossie sat on a small couch in the room, and Steve sat in a chair by the window. He wasn't gonna get too close to Ponch, because that was where everyone else seemed to be, and it got crowded.

"Is Ponch ok?" Pastor Lynn asked coming into the room.

"Keshawn called me a little while ago, and I got here as soon as I could," he said.

"He's the same as he was when I called," Keshawn replied. Lynn nodded his head. They really shouldn't be saying whether or not he was gonna die, because if he could hear them, like they all believed he could, just saying that could scare him. Lynn came over to the other side of the bed. He put his hand on top of Ponch's other hand.

"Hey, we've got a lot of people at church praying for you right now. You gotta get better," he said. He looked up at Jon.

"I was at a church meeting when Keshawn called," Lynn said. Jon smiled slightly,

"So are there gonna be a lot of people showing up?"

"No, they are staying there, and praying. They might come randomly later on," Lynn replied. Jon nodded his head. He looked over at Dayna, she had tears in her eyes. Jon hugged her,

"Its gonna be ok," he said. She laid her head on his shoulder,

"Jon I'm scared. What if…." She began, Jon quieted her and hugged her again.

"Don't think the worst. Try to stay positive," Jon said. Although on the inside, he felt the same way. How was Ponch gonna survive this? He was in really bad condition right now; it would take a miracle to save him. Not that it couldn't happen, but still Jon was scared, just like Dayna was. The phone rang, and Jon answered it.

"Hi, this is Jon Baker."

"Hey, it's Maddie, me and Ethan heard the scream from Ponch's room…all we could find was the missing parts of the balcony and blood on the ground when we went to investigate. Is he ok?" she asked. Jon bit his lip,

"Maddie, things don't look so good right now. He's in critical condition. The doctors can't do anything for him right now. He isn't getting better, and he isn't getting worse," Jon said. Maddie gasped,

"What even happened to him?"

"He fell off the balcony. He leaned back too much on the railing and it broke," Jon replied. Steve bit his lip feeling nervous when Jon mentioned that. He knew he didn't push Ponch, but when Keshawn had accused him, and when Grossie told him he shouldn't have even been there, he started to feel bad about ever showing up. It was possible that Ponch never would've died this way if Steve didn't come over. But then again, Steve really wanted to say good bye. Something Ponch had said to him was eating at him though. He had grown up always believing that the way he was, was not a choice. That it was something that he was born like, but after hearing those words from Ponch, "No one was born that way." Did Ponch really mean that? All his life since he had admitted he was gay he'd been taught that he was born that way, and nothing could change him. But hearing those words coming from someone he deeply cared about, and greatly respected really rocked his boat and caused him to stop and think about that. If Ponch believed that he wasn't born that way, then maybe he wasn't. But then again, Ponch was younger than Steve, so how would he know? Steve was really struggling with this.

"Hey, Ponch?" Lynn asked. He thought he saw Ponch's hand move. He didn't get a response back. After waiting for a while, he finally decided he might've just been a little anxious and just seeing things. Everything seemed a little too quiet. Getraer and Grossie had fallen asleep. After Jon got off the phone, he took Dayna to get a cup of coffee, Keshawn was trying not to cry while he sat there holding Ponch's hand. Lynn was silently praying, and Steve was still just sitting there lost in thought about Ponch, and all that he and Ponch had been through. He kept struggling with that question, _"Was Ponch right about what he said?"_ He didn't know if he should ask someone or not, so he just decided to keep it to himself. Lynn and Keshawn began silently talking about what happened.

"Is that Steve right there?" Lynn asked motioning towards Steve.

"Yeah," Keshawn said nodding his head. Lynn walked over and sat beside Steve.

"Hi, I'm Lynn…."

"Are you that pastor at Ponch's church? I've heard him talk about you before," Steve said.

"Yeah, I am. You must be Steve Jenson, I've heard about you before too."

"I'm sure you haven't heard very many good things…." Steve started.

"No, actually when Ponch talks about you, he tells both good and bad. He has told me about all that you did together before the closet incident, and anything that has happened after that as well. He thought very highly of you…..his respect for you did take a fall…but he still can look past all that you did, and consider you a friend. He accepts you as you are, and knows he can't change you. He just wanted to be your friend, and sometimes being your friend meant keeping distance from you for a while. It was for the protection of both of you. You'd keep your job…"

"Yeah, and he'd be safe…." Steve said cutting in.

"I know it was a protection thing, but still it would've done some good to still see him from time to time. I…I guess it did help die down my feelings for him. I was able to control myself this last time, but I still wanted what I always wanted," Steve said.

"Ponch, is really easy to talk to, and he is really easy to hurt sometimes. He's been through a lot, I'm glad that before you jumped into anything you were his friend. That brought good memories. I don't agree with your actions but I do care about you. I just want to love people the way that Jesus does. I mean someone could be the worst sinner in the world, and Jesus would still love them. He even took time to eat meals with a bunch of dirty sinners. And no, I am not calling you out and saying, "You're just a no good rotten sinner." We are all sinners, so I'm really not the one to talk," Lynn said with a smile.

"Ya know, the way you talk reminds me a little of Ponch…."

"Yeah, I've been hanging with him for a long time now. I kinda adopted his personality a little," Lynn joked.

"Well, at least it's a good one to have…" Steve said.

"Yeah…."

"Lynn, Ponch is such a great guy. His heart is on fire for God, he has had a pretty good life going for him since he joined the CHP and made a few friends…he's so young, why would God just take him away like that?" Steve finally asked. Keshawn wanted to know the same thing, so he listened closely.

"Well, not all of us are meant to stay here forever. Ponch has done a lot while living here on this earth, maybe it is his time to go. We don't like the idea so much, but at least we can be at peace knowing he'd be going home to be with the Lord," Lynn replied.

"No, he can't leave. God wouldn't just take someone away like that. If he really loved me, he wouldn't take away my best friend," Keshawn said.

"I'm with him, I don't think I want God to take away Ponch either. Not now…." Steve said.

"Guys, you have to believe me when I say this, Ponch is in a lot of pain right now, whether you can tell or not, would you rather see him suffer, or have him go to a place with no pain or suffering?"

"Well, obviously we want him to be in a place with no pain or suffering," Steve said.

"Well, that place doesn't exist here on earth," Keshawn said.

"Guys, I know it is hard to believe, and it is a little alarming for you both. But I really do believe we need to trust God on this, I would much rather know Ponch is safe and at home with Jesus than for him to be here in so much pain that its unbearable. If he were to wake up now, he wouldn't be able to calm down, or stay comfortable. He'd be so sore, and the pain would be excruciating, or agonizing which ever word you prefer to use. Not only would he be hurting, you guys would be hurting just to see him like that. If God is gonna take Ponch home with him soon, you have to be able to accept it. I know it's hard, but we can find peace in the Lord when it happens," Lynn said. Steve was in tears,

"I don't want him to go," he said. Keshawn was in worse shape than Steve was. Finally Keshawn stood up and left the room. He went to the chapel area in the hospital, and sat down.

"God, why are you doing this to me!? Lynn is at peace with this, but all I feel is anger and hatred towards you and Steve. I am not ready for you to take anyone else away from me, you already took my momma…and my sis…do you hate me or something!?" Keshawn stopped talking, angry tears were crawling down his face.

"I don't want you to take Ponch away from me! Please, he's all I have left besides my dad. I don't wanna go see my dad though. I hate him so much…..I lost my job today, and I don't need to lose my best friend too! Please, don't take him from me!" Keshawn fell to his hands and knees on the ground.

"If you are gonna take someone out of this world, why couldn't you have taken me?"

 _Meanwhile…._

Around two in the morning, Ponch had gotten a little worse everyone was getting worried. There was a big gathering around the room at three, and Ponch slipped away at three fifteen. There was nothing the doctors could do to stop it from happening.

 _Meanwhile…_

Keshawn stood at the front of the room he was one of the few people, asked to speak a little at the funeral. He wasn't sure how to go about it, so he just talked as if he were talking to Ponch directly.

"Man, words can't express all that you did for me. I will never be able to tell you how much our friendship meant, you were like a brother to me, Ponch. A friend, a brother, and a teacher. You taught me a lot about myself I never knew until I saw it while hanging out with you. I found out I could still love, I didn't need to carry all that hate around in me for so long. I even came back to Christ even though he never really left me, I sure did turn from him. A few hours ago I was really mad at God. I didn't want him to take you from me. After throwing a big fit in the hospital chapel, he kinda gave me a kick in the butt. He caused me to be quiet and listen to what he had to say. He made me look back on all that I had been through the past few months. It's crazy we weren't even friends for a year, and already we were like brothers. I guess all I am trying to say is…thank you for what you did for me. Being my friend, even when I was a pain in the rear at times, your light shined really bright while you were here…..even though you are gone, I feel like you left a little bit of that light of yours for each one of us that you have touched. So on behalf of everyone that ever had the privilege of being your friend, or just knowing you… I just wanna say, thank you Frank Poncherello for all that you did for me and for them. You will always be remembered by us, and I say this from the very bottom of my heart, I love you, brother." Keshawn finished talking, and then Lynn came up and gave him a hug. Keshawn was holding in tears that he did not want to let shed in front of all the people there. Jon, Dayna, and Getraer all got to speak a little before Keshawn did, and now Lynn was gonna talk.

"Yes, just like Keshawn said, and many have said, Ponch had a very bright shining light that he carried around with him all the time. I know you don't actually physically see the light they carry, but at the same time, you can see it through all of someone's actions and words. Ponch was someone that we all can say definitely had that light. I remember sitting with him one day, and we were talking about growing closer to God. He told me about he would sit in a room, all alone with God, and just talk to him for hours. Of course, something or someone would interrupt at some point in time, but just that whole experience right there was enough to get him through his days. God would always listen to what he had to say, and Ponch felt fatherly love from God. Something that Ponch didn't grow up knowing very much about was fatherly love, his father hated him. So feeling that sense of peace and fatherly love in his presence was enough to make Ponch keep coming back to him. He loved God with all his heart, and shared that love that God gave him with other people. I know every single one of you in this room has been touched by Ponch in some way. For some of you, that love for God, and others that Ponch had is what helped save your lives. I've heard many stories of people in a bad situation, or just needing a friend while they were feeling suicidal, and then Ponch came along. Ponch always said to you, "God did the work, I was just there." That is one of my favorite things he ever said to me was, "God did the work, I was just there." Or, "God took over and helped( fill in the blank). I was just there." He didn't take credit for saving your lives, all credit and glory goes to God, Ponch was just there. That is the kind of attitude I love to see in someone. It totally blew my mind when I heard him say that. What I wanna share with you today, comes out of the book of Mark chapter 16 verses 15-20," Lynn said pulling out his Bible.

"15. And then he told them "Go into all the world and preach the Good News to everyone. 16. Anyone who believes and is baptized will be saved. But anyone who refuses to believe will be condemned. 17. These miraculous signs will accompany those who believe: They will cast out demons in my name, and they will speak in new languages. 18. They will be able to handle snakes with safety, and if they drink anything poisonous, it won't hurt them. They will be able to place their hands on the sick, and they will be healed." 19. When the Lord Jesus had finished talking with them, he was taken up into heaven and sat down in the place of honor at God's right hand. 20. And the disciples went everywhere and preached, and the Lord worked through them, confirming what they said by many miraculous signs," Lynn finished speaking and set the Bible down.

"We were told to go out and preach the Good News. That doesn't mean that we have to force it down their throats, and that doesn't mean that we always need to talk to them about it…sometimes actions speak louder than words. Just like Petra says in their song, "Seen and Not Heard."…. "Sometimes God's children should be seen and not heard….. there's too much talk and not enough walk…." You saw that a lot through Ponch's life. He didn't even have to say anything to you, you could tell he was on fire for God. Not just in his words, but his actions, actions speak louder than words, and his actions spoke so many different levels of how much he loved God. Ponch was a great man, and we will always be thankful for him, but even through all the pain of losing him, when can remember this. God did all the work, Ponch was just there," Lynn said. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I feel that many of you are just dying for this to be over with, so you can stop thinking about what has happened, and some of you in this room may even be blaming yourself for the death…many of you are still having troubles dealing with this whole thing, I just have a few words for all of you. Ponch went home to be with the Lord, he is in a safe place. He will never be harmed, or experience pain again. I know you're all hurting, but just know this, you can find peace in the Lord, and he will help ease the pain. Yes, you will still hurt from the loss, but lean on the Lord and he will help you to make it through this," Lynn finished talking and then they all started getting ready to leave to the graveyard. Jon and Dayna were hugging each other as they walked to the car. Everyone else leaving was crying as well.

"I don't know if I can stand watching him be buried," Steve admitted to Grossie. Grossie although upset with Steve, because he too was somewhat blaming Steve for this whole thing, gave him a hug.

"Its ok, Steve none of us wanna watch it. But we are going anyway, because we're his friends, and family," Grossie said. Steve nodded and followed Grossie outside. It was hard saying good bye to someone as special as Ponch.


	15. Epilogue

The years past, and Keshawn was still struggling with that loss. He did keep Ponch's apartment, he just took over paying all the bills and everything since he already pretty much owned it in a way. He got the railing for the balcony fixed. Jon and Dayna had their baby, a healthy, beautiful baby girl that they named Abby Chive Baker. Heather and Gerard ended up getting married, and were both raising a playful little boy that they named Francis Llewellyn Johnson. Ethan and Maddie also had their child, Margret Lilly Black. The CHP had a hard time saying good bye to Ponch, but they eventually did. Bonnie brought flowers to his grave just to make it look a little prettier. Steve moved away, just like he said he was gonna, and no one had heard from him ever since the funeral. He was hurting, and struggling with many questions, maybe someday he'd come back to L.A. and try to start over, but for now he was gone. Being there just brought back too many memories, and brought back all the pain of losing his friend.

"Well, I think I'm finally gonna do it," Keshawn said.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Lynn asked.

"No, I'll be fine, if I'm not back by six they probably killed me," Keshawn replied. Lynn nodded his head.

"I'll be praying for you, and for them. Good luck, and may God be with you," Lynn replied giving Keshawn a hug. Keshawn then walked away, on his way towards the hang out for the L.A. Big Boys. He got there in time to see them in a fight with La Espada.

"Whoa whoa, hold up dudes, look who came to play," Clayton said.

"Keshawn? I haven't seen you in ages. Ever since ya started hanging with that Puerto Rican cop," Big Daddy Matt said.

"That cop, was my friend, and he has a name," Keshawn said.

"Yeah, we know, Ponch," Dev, the leader of La Espada replied.

"Well, Ponch was a good friend," Keshawn said.

"Yeah, he probably even got you back into that religion thing. We've heard all about those types of people," Greg said.

"No, I chose to get back into it. He just was there when it happened. He didn't do anything, Keshawn said.

"Well, where is he?" asked Ty, Keshawn's old best friend.

"He...he died a few years ago. He fell off the balcony."

"Sounds like he was clumsy..." Melvin teased. Danny shot him a glare,

"Melvin, he's dead I'm sure there is a good explanation for how it all happened," Danny said looking over at Keshawn.

"He came home one night, and found someone in the apartment room. It was an old friend that he hadn't exactly been hanging around too much for certain reasons I won't explain. Anyway, he found this old friend and the friend was leaving L.A. He wanted to say goodbye to Ponch before he left. Ponch was a little freaked out when he saw that friend, because of certain reasons…..well long story short, they ended up on the balcony, the friend was talking and getting a little too close, Ponch was trying to stay calm and just talk. He leaned too much on the railing of the balcony, that I accidentally broke a few days before this happened, anyway he leaned too much and it broke. Ponch fell. He was in so much pain, and at the hospital was no longer conscious, Ponch slipped away early in the morning the next day," Keshawn told them. Although they were all tough guys, their hearts broke with that story.

"Aww man, he was such a nice guy, even though we were jerks," Clayton said.

"I didn't come here today, to tell you about Ponch dying. I came here today to talk to you about, God," Keshawn said.

"Oh Keshawn, why you wanna dump all that religious nonsense on us?" Melvin complained.

"Guys, it's not nonsense, it is true stuff. I once believed in it when I was a kid, I turned away…..after meeting Ponch….oh man, I totally believe it now. He showed me so much, yet he barely had to say a thing. Guys, I am at peace now knowing I will be going to Heaven someday, I have been called to preach the gospel to all those who haven't heard. I feel strongly that I was called to come here," Keshawn said.

"Keshawn, if we listen to your little speech, will ya leave us alone?" Danny asked. Keshawn nodded his head.

"Ok, then go on with it. We don't got all day," Ty said. They all sat around in a circle, Keshawn sat with them and began to talk.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I could go on for hours and hours about God, but I don't want to take up all your time if ya don't wanna hear it. I just wanna end on this note, no matter what you've done, and what you are about to do you can always call on Jesus name and be saved," Keshawn said.

"Even if we are big bad bullies, gang leaders…." Clayton started.

"Even if you are a big bad bully or a gang leader," Keshawn said.

"What if we sin like crazy?" Ty asked.

"Even if you are a sinner you can still follow Jesus. All of us are sinners, even us Christians sin all the time. No one is perfect, except Jesus, and that is who we wanna be like. But because sin entered the world, we can't be just like Jesus. It is only human for us to sin. We can get forgiven of our sins every time we screw up, though," Keshawn said.

"That is just too much for me to handle." Clayton said getting up.

"I kinda like what you're saying, Keshawn." Big Daddy Matt told him. A few others agreed, and stayed with Keshawn, but a lot of the gang members began leaving.

"We ain't doin' what you want, Keshawn," Dev said.

"Hey, I never said you had to, I am just trying to help you," Keshawn replied. Dev rolled his eyes,

"Well you tried," he said then left with the very few gang members that agreed with him. Even some of the L.A. Big Boys left with Dev. The ones who stayed with Keshawn got saved that day. The others just rejected everything that they were taught, of which came as no surprise to Keshawn. He figured that was how they'd all respond, but he was thankful for the ones that responded in a good way to his teachings. The next day at church Lynn was surprised to see a lot more people walk in the door than he was used to. A bunch of gang members, a bunch of CHP officers, and just a lot of different people. All of them had two things in common, 1. They either knew Ponch, or they knew Keshawn. 2. They all were looking for the same thing, Jesus Christ. All that walked through the door that day, were touched by the message, and the Holy Spirit. All but one were saved. Steve Jenson was one of the many that came in that day, and one of the many that left a changed man. Now as they all left, they had one mission in life. That mission was, to be a little light that shines in darkness, all over the world.

THE

END


End file.
